


Soulmates

by ladytitania78



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladytitania78/pseuds/ladytitania78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/OC fanfic. It is mainly Avengers story line, but will contain a brief X-over to explain O/C backstory. If you have not seen the Avengers, you should because the last 4 chapters will make more sense. Basically, on his quest to take over Earth, he finds another person who is just as troubled as he is and she helps him with his conquest. There is sexual content in later chapters- you have been warned!!! If you like it, please comment and let me know what you think of the story. This is my first Fanfic work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Services Required

Aurora sat at her desk surfing the latest designs on the Saks Fifth Avenue website, deciding which outfits she should purchase, when a buzz came across her intercom.

"Ms. Lawson, there's a man here to see you, he says it's urgent." Aurora replied "Grace, I have no appointments scheduled today, who is he?" "Ma'am he says his name is Phil Coulson and that his matter is urgent."

Aurora got quiet and responded, "Grace, I know him, go ahead and buzz him in." "Right away, Ms. Lawson"

Aurora closed her browser window and looked up as Agent Coulson walked through her office doors.

"Phil, how have you been? To what do I owe this visit?" Coulson says, "Director Fury sent me. Ms. Lawson, S.H.E.I.L.D. needs your expertise in computer programming. There have been some events that have occurred in the last year, extraordinary events that have happened in the Southwest. The Committee is recommending to us that we start work on a project designed to protect Earth from…let's just say forces not of our origin." She smirked, "You're talking about extra-terrestrials? You have got to be kidding me, that sounds like paranoia and old myths and superstitions. You can't seriously expect me to believe this?"

"Yes ma'am, but I'm not asking you to believe at all. I have another appointment, but all of the information about Phase 2 will be in this folder and CD. You are expected at S.H.E.I.L.D. Command Center in less than 48 hours at 0800. You will be paid handsomely. Good Day."

"Wait! Phil, why not have Stark in on this, this seems like this is his arena, not mine." Coulson turns, "The committee and Director Fury feel that Mr. Stark is on a need-to-know basis, and right now, he doesn't know. Besides, we did most of the heavy lifting, all you need to do is create the program and come to the Command Center in 48 hrs. Good Day." and he turns and walks out the office.

"Alright, this is strange" she thought, "It must be something big, especially if S.H.E.I.L.D. doesn't want Tony in on this." She takes out the folder and the CD and starts to look at the file folder while the CD loads. "What is this? Tessaract, HYDRA, weapons, New Mexico….this is crazy." The further she goes through the files and she sees that S.H.E.I.L.D. is wanting to make weapons against outerworld threats. She scrolls through the files and sees that they will operational in a few months, but it is a computer program designed for direction and navigation that S.H.E.I.L.D. wants to make the weapons functional in the future.

Aurora pushes a button on her intercom, "Grace, clear my schedule for the week, I have to be somewhere in less than 48 hours, I have a conference I have to attend, it's short notice."  
"Ms. Lawson, what about the other meetings we have this week? You have investors coming from around the world to a meeting on Thursday to invest in the new cell phone technology. You also have other appointments in between."  
"Grace, what is the protocol for when I out of the office on business?"

"Donald is in charge, as usual." She replies. "Yes, Grace that is correct. I own the largest computer software and programming holdings firm in New York City alone and I employ over 650 people with high level education, the best of the best, including yourself and more all over the country. Why should I be worried about what happens when I am gone for a few days? Just because this is unscheduled conference, does not mean that I plan on abandoning my duties, just because I am not in the office physically, does not mean I can't monitor what happens in my company. If Donald has any problems, I am available by phone. Understand?" Grace meekly replies, "Yes ma'am."

Aurora ejects the disk and puts the disk and files in her briefcase. She types furiously on the keyboard and the computer shuts off. She walks over to the bar in her office and picks up a glass and pours some scotch in a glass, she takes a sip and starts to relax as the liquor warms her insides. She looks around her office and sees the dark wooden furnishings and green curtains overlooking Times Sqaure. She walks over to the window and looks out and sees the newly built Stark Tower glaring back at her. "Eh, that is the ugliest building I've ever seen, a standing monument to Tony's Stark's ego." She finishes the drink and puts it down on the bar, and grabs her briefcase and walks toward the door, and punches some numbers on a keypad. She closes the doors, and walks by Grace's desk and heads to the elevator to go down to the parking garage.

Aurora goes to her BMW and gets in the car and backs out and heads out of her private parking garage. She turns onto the streets to head to her condo on 5th Avenue. She turns on her radio and heads home. When she arrives the doorman greets her. She retrieves her mail and heads in her private elevator and goes upstairs to her penthouse condo. She gets off of the elevator, and looks around. She punches some numbers into a keypad and says, "Computer, security scan please." There is a beeping sound and voice replies that it is clear. She walks over to her desk by the window and sets her briefcase by it. She changes clothes and pulls her strawberry blonde hair into a loose ponytail. She sits down and picks up her phone and orders some Thai takeout to be delivered. She puts the CD in and she pulls out the files and starts to look at all of the information on it. Over the intercom, the doorman announces that the food is here. "Send him up." The little man arrives she pays him with a hundred dollar bill and says keep the change. She walks back to her desk and sits down and says, "Geesh, this is just crazy. S.H.E.I.L.D. wants to harness an energy source and put this into weapons? Dr. Zola's schematics are old, but show how he and a man named Schmidt actually harnessed this energy into weapons. I still can't believe that this Tesseract is what all the fuss is about. Still, this computer tracking and navigation system program should be easy to do, I'll just review the research notes and go from there." As she ate her food and typed away. Aurora continued long through the night and into the next day, she was used to being up late, so this was nothing. After running a beta test and numerous simulations on the program, the program was ready. She took out a thumb drive and a disk and burned the program into the storage devices. She took the devices and the contents to her safe and put them inside. "Now, for a shower and to bed, I have an early flight tomorrow."

When Aurora arrived at JFK airport, a Boeing jet was waiting for her with the S.H.E.I.L.D. emblem on the side. As she gets out of her limo, she sees a familiar figure. Her driver gets her bags out of the trunk. She strides over, with briefcase in hand.  
"Hello Phil, looks like we meet again." She says and shakes his hand.  
"Ms. Lawson, we have arranged for you to take a private plane, I will be accompanying you on this flight. It will be a 4 hour flight from here to the Central Command Center. Please go on in and make yourself comfortable."  
Aurora ascends the stairs, walks down the aisle and sits down in her seat. She puts her briefcase beside her, as Agent Coulson comes inside, carrying her luggage. He turns and tells the pilot to do the safety checks and as soon as he's done and seated, he needs to take off. Aurora asks, "Do you have any alcohol on here, I need a drink." "No, Ms. Lawson, we just have water."  
"I guess that will do. Are we ready?" she asks. She hears the pilot call over the speaker that they are taking off. She leans her seat back and drinks her water as she looks out of the window to see the buildings of the JFK airport, passing by and then the plane was in the air. "Phil, I think I'm going to take me a nap, wake me when we get there." She closes her eyes and drifts off.

"Ms. Lawson, we are here. Wake up." Aurora sits up, startled. "Boy that wasn't very long. What about my luggage?"

"Don't worry, we will have one of our agents bring it to your temporary quarters here at the Center. In the meantime you are expected in Nick's office, momentarily."

Aurora ascends down the stairs from the plane and walks out onto the landing pad. She looks around to see an impressive sized Command Center with large windows, several stories high. The S.H.E.I.L.D. sign above the entry doors, she looks to her left and sees a large hangar with several kinds of military vehicles, weapons, and missiles. The windows of the building are large and tinted, as you would see in any secret government organization. She finds is strange that a facility of this magnitude could be out in middle of nowhere. She strides toward the large entrance doors, followed close by Coulson. She stops as he stops, punches in a code and leans down in front of a small device for a retina scan. The eye scans his and the doors open. She walks inside, following Coulson. He stops at the reception desk.

"Nicole, please tell Director Fury that I am here with Ms. Lawson."  
Nicole picks up the phone, makes a call and then hangs up and says, "He is expecting you in his office."

Aurora and Coulson head down the long hallway and head up in an elevator several flights to the top floor. The doors open and she walks out with Phil and she sees Director Fury sitting at his desk in his office, through the glass. Nick Fury is a tall, older, dark skinned man, with a patch over one eye and is always clad in black from head to toe, boots, coat and all. He might look intimidating, but not to her. He looks up from his desk and heads to open his door. 

"Ms. Lawson, nice to see you again." He says as he shakes her hand.  
"Thank for having me Nick, so what is going on?" she says.  
"Ms. Lawson, please sit. I am assuming that you read over the entire dossier. Last year, we encountered a force from another world that nearly took out a small town in New Mexico. Upon realizing this, we have indeed started working on weapons. At S.H.E.I.L.D., It is our job to protect the Earth from threats; terrestrial and extraterrestrial. True, we don't understand this energy source, but that is why we have one the best astrophysicists in the country, Dr. Selvig on this project. If the energy can be harnessed and stabilized, we would have a defense so powerful that, we would have no problem protecting this planet and all who inhabit it, including yourself." he says.  
"The thing I do not believe is the mythology and the WWII battles and Hydra. An energy source I can understand. I am familiar with the scientific data and research into sources like nuclear energy and gamma rays. I just don't believe in extraterrestrials and people from other world, I am a woman of science, not fiction." She says.  
"Well, Ms. Lawson, if you do not believe in this. I would be more than happy to show you what exactly the Tesseract is and what it is capable of. If you will follow me downstairs, I will introduce you to Dr. Selvig and the Tesseract."  
"You can show me to the Tesseract, but I know Selvig. He and I worked on some computer programming for the space shuttles at NASA." She says as she follows Nick and Coulson down the stairs to the elevator. They all take the elevator down and enter into a large, laboratory. She glances towards a sign on the wall and it says Project Pegasus.


	2. Loki's Tricks

Loki wakes up, to find himself trapped in the Nether-Realm void. He was weak and tired. He thinks to himself, "Why did Thor have to come back? Everything was going fine. I was king, it was me who killed Laufey and saved his father's life and almost destroyed Jotunheim for peace" Tears start to well up and he wipes them away. All he ever wanted was to be Thor's equal, for Odin to be proud of him, just like he was about Thor. The thoughts make his head hurt.

Many things had become clear during this time spent in the Nether-Realm. Growing up in Asgard, he had always known he was different, but never knew why. He was always overshadowed by Thor. He was picked on by Thor's friends, the Warriors Three. Sif wasn't always nice to him, but Thor did always take up for him, no matter what. The other Asgardians worshipped great strength, physical size, arrogance, wisdom and beauty and above all bravery in battle. 

Loki was handsome. He was a tall, lean, strong man with bright blue eyes, and raven black hair. He was a contrast to the typical beauty, often seen in Asgard. He was not as large, strong and brutish like his brother, but Loki was more resourceful and certainly more intelligent and talented in magic. He was most proud of his abilities to shape shift, and teleporting through rifts between dimension and telepathy. By growing up alongside the ever favored Thor, being in the shadows allowed him to practice his craft, so he could control it as he got older and become more powerful. Loki possessed a natural affinity to command great magical forces and hoped to somehow use these powers to become the most powerful god in all of Asgard and to destroy Thor. Someday, they would see just what he was capable of. 

Once his strength was up, he would try to make contact down to Earth through his mind connection with Dr. Selvig. The man's mind was weak, it was easy. Loki laughs. Using Selvig as his connection has been very useful. He learned all about S.H.I.E.L.D, and seen the power of the Tesseract and how pitiful the mortals on Earth are. Conquering Earth would be perfect…he could enslave the mortals and they would worship him as king. With everyone enslaved, there would be no cause for fighting; he would be doing the mortals a favor. To conquer the Earth, he would need an army though. The Chitauri would be perfect, they were just as cruel as him, but they desired the Tesseract for power. Loki decided to pay a visit to them later and offer an exchange, an army for the Tesseract. Loki used his power to transport himself towards the direction of Earth, this was the only way to re-establish his mind connection to Selvig. Once he found more information on the Tesseract, it will used as his bargaining chip with the Chitauri.

Having now rested; Loki closed his eyes and started to transport his thoughts, soon he found himself looking at the Tesseract inside the Project Pegasus site….everything Selvig would see, so would he. "Maybe I could have some fun with this" Loki thought. "If I can read his mind and see what he sees, I can control him…" He closed his eyes again, His thoughts drift and slowly start to magnify… Loki now had control over Selvig. 

Suddenly, he hears:  
"Dr. Selvig, I have someone I'd like to introduce you to, her name is Aurora Lawson. I believe you two have met before…."

Under Loki's control, Dr. Selvig looks up and sees three figures descending the stairs. Right behind Fury, is a woman, followed by Coulson. Loki is astounded. He can't believe what he is seeing and through the eyes of Selvig. It is so easy to play inside someone's brain. Loki smiles and then the same smile washes over Selvig's face.

[Loki inside of Selvig's mind] As she approaches with the other two, she comes into view. He sees her. She is a gorgeous woman. She is of average height and very slender and fit. She has two of the most green liquid gem eyes; more beautiful than any emerald in Asgard. Her hair is golden blonde and long, but with flicks of red, reminiscent of sunsets on Asgard. She was wearing a low cut black dress with an emerald green scarf and gold jewelry. The dress seemed to hug every curve of her body. "What creature is this that stands before me? She is like nothing I have ever seen. I must know more about this woman." Loki says to himself. "I will remain connected as long as I can, but I must find a way to teleport myself to Earth, I find her intriguing; I must meet her."

As Aurora, Fury, and Coulson approach Dr. Selvig, he is standing in front of a large round device with a bright, blue cube in the middle. Aurora, pauses and thinks, "I wonder if that is the infamous Tesseract?"  
"Hello, Eric. How have you been? It's been a long time…"she says as she shakes his hand. She smiles "You know, we must catch up later on before I leave."

"I am fine, Ms Lawson. It has been a while. How have you been?" he asks.  
"I'm wonderful." She turns back to the cube, "So, this is the Tesseract; Dr. Selvig? It seems I find that all of my preconceptions on the existence of god and other beings has been challenged. (Leaning closer to the cube)"This cube, it's so beautiful. A source of unlimited power, simply breathtaking."

"Are you familiar with the origin of the Tesseract, Ms Lawson?" he asks.

"Well, I read the reports about it from the S.H.E.I.L.D. file that Coulson was so nice to give me. It is supposed to be from an old Norse legend about a Cube, named the Tesseract or the Cosmic Cube. Odin, king of the gods, left it behind on Earth after a battle. It was long hidden and discovered and stolen by Johann Schmidt, who along with Dr. Zola, managed to actually harness the energy and put into to weapons for a Nazi group called HYDRA. That is until, the cube vaporized him and fell into the ocean where Howard Stark fished it out on his search for Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America. Now you have it here, trying to recreate the same weapons they did in the 1940's and well let's face, it all know how that turned out." As she laughed. She turns to Fury and says, "You wanted my computer programs to actually guide the Phase 2 missiles, should you ever get this energy contained and stabilized. That is why Selvig is here." she says. "Is that familiar enough for you Director? she smirks. "Seriously, Nick, do you really think that this is a good idea?"

Fury shakes his head. "No, I don't, not really. I don't have a choice in the matter. My solution was temporarily tabled and did not involve the creation of weapons of mass destruction. The Committee wants Phase 2 up and running as soon as possible. Last year, we faced a threat from another world and we were hilariously outgunned. Like I said before, these weapons will be a means of defense against threats, from on Earth or beyond."

"I know what you are talking about. You are talking about Norse gods specifically, Thor, son of Odin, I believe, that brought this threat with him. From what I gathered from the file, he was not the problem, but a large animatron being that followed him here. It almost leveled a town in New Mexico. You seriously think that this is going to happen again? I thought this Thor was one of the good guys."

"Well, he is, but since he is a god, he is not here on Earth. He returned home to stop his brother and by doing so, has broken the connection between his world, Asgard and here."

"Yes, the Einstein-Rosen bridge, a theory studied and refined with this research by Jane Foster. Yes, I know, (sarcastically) read THAT too. I'm not sure about this whole thing personally. The research is sound and the physical evidence (pointing to the Tesseract) is overwhelming. Frankly, speaking Doctor and Director, you have a source here that you can only hope to control, a source of unlimited power and you stand here, wanting to make weapons, specifically nuclear weapons, for a defense against an attack that might never happen. How nice, I'll sleep better at night knowing that there will a warm light out there for all of mankind to share." she says sarcastically.

"Well, that's a nice way to put it Lawson." Says Coulson.  
Aurora looks at Coulson and shakes her head. "Well before you, me or anyone else could possibly get blown to bits, I'd like to know when I will be paid for my services."  
Fury looks at her and says, "You will be paid tomorrow before you board your plane, Ms. Lawson. Until then, we have arranged for you to sleep in the guest quarters. There is a cafeteria on the lower level 1 and your quarters is one floor above on 2. Ms. Lawson, I can see that you are troubled by all of this. Legend has always told us one thing, Science another, this is a little of both. We are doing this for the protection of our planet. I hope that you can see that."

Aurora turns around and says to Selvig, "When you done here, meet me in the cafeteria around 5:00 or so. I'd love to catch up with you."  
[Loki still inside his mind] Selvig smiles. "Of course, I'll see you then."

As they turn and leave Selvig to his research, she starts walking towards the stairs to Fury's office, followed by Coulson and Fury. She looks at Director Fury while walking, and states, "You should know I've never been a staunch supporter of war, but my actions regarding computers and security say otherwise. Weapons like Phase 2 are unheard of, unprecedented, in fact. My concern is what would happen, should this go wrong….we all know what happened when Pandora opened her box…."


	3. Catching Up on Lost Time

[A few hours later around 5pm in the S.H.E.I.L.D. cafeteria in the lower level]

Aurora walked in and looked around the cafeteria. It was a very quaint scene. I reminded her more of a restaurant than any cafeteria she had seen in college. There were booths and tables all around and on the north side of the cafeteria was the buffet service line and there was even a hibachi with a chef. "This is pretty swanky for a top secret world agency" she thinks. She smirks.

Aurora is hungry, so she grabs herself a plate and tray and utensils and starts to go through. She gets her food, a Diet Coke and pays the cashier and heads to a booth and sits down. She starts to open her Diet Coke when she is interrupted:

"Hello Aurora, glad you got a seat." He says

"Hello, Dr. Selvig. Glad you found me, please have a seat."

"Aurora, just call me Erik, we're both adults, I think that we have known each other long enough that we can use each other's first names and besides I'm off the clock and I'd like to cease with the formality for a while."

"Of course, I can understand that. Working here for S.H.E.I.L.D has got to be exhausting. Director Fury sure seems more uptight these days. I think that this is worst I have seen him. I can't imagine how you deal with him. I'd smack him, if he was always on my back. You're a better person than I, Erik."

He laughs, "You can't imagine how many times, I wish I could, but after all they keep me employed and provide me with funding to do my research on the space/time continuum and the further exploration of the Foster theory about other world connections." He smiles," You can never bite the hand that feeds you."

"Of course. Erik, I got to say, I am stunned. When I was reading over all of that research and dossiers on the Tesseract and all who were involved, and then, the desire of the committee to create weapons using that same power as a nuclear deterrent against outer world threats; I was extremely skeptical. Then I came here and see this Tesseract or Cosmic Cube for myself and I am literally in awe."

Erik pauses to take a drink of water, "How so?"

"About legends came to life. The dossier on the God, Thor, was very interesting. I just found it crazy, that a God of Legend, just fell to Earth. I always thought that the Einstein-Rosen bridge was nothing more than a theory or an fantasy. And I know physics. It minored in it in college. Then, I see the pictures, interviews with all of the witness, yourself included. Then seeing the physical evidence with my own eyes, has made me a believer. Now I am trying to wrap my head around the fact that other being exist outside of this planet. I want to know, tell me about everything you saw. You know, the parts that weren't in the files."

He pauses, "I was like you, skeptical. We encountered him lying in the middle of the desert, I just thought he was some drunk or something or some escaped mental patient. He told us his name was Thor, but I thought him mad. Thor, Odin, all of the Norse gods were all stories from my childhood. I, like you, couldn't believe it either. Jane on the other hand, believed otherwise. That he had come from another place, connected by a bridge. She was always asking him questions, working on equations to figure out how he got here, looking over all of the thermal images; she was obsessed. He did explain a theory to to her about his world, Asgard and our world, or as they call it Midgard. The fact that our worlds and seven others were connected by this tree like network called Yggdrasil. A network of worlds and planes of existence which through with which people can travel. Jane was delighted because this helped provide some foundation to her theory that Earth was indeed connected to other worlds and that travel between them was possible."

Selvig continues, "Then, I saw the way she looked at him. She eventually fell in love with him. I think he was in love with her too. Then, S.H.E.I.L.D came and took our research and equipment, there came this large metal being with a face of fire. Thor called it the Destroyer. He said it was sent by his brother. This Destroyer, decimated the town. Thor went to face the monster and got himself knocked down. Then all of a sudden his hammer appeared and lightning struck and he transformed into a warrior, cape and all. He twirled it around and thunder and lightning appeared in a funnel cloud and he struck down the Destroyer. He kissed Jane and then I saw a rainbow colored passage appear out of the sky and literally suck them up inside, then they were gone."

"They?" eyes wide she asks. "Yes, Thor and four of his friends; three guys and a lady named Sif." He says.

"There were more? THAT wasn't in the files. Oh. My. Gosh! That is incredible. Erik, did he ever come back?"

"No, he hasn't. From what I understood at the time, there was a war going on Asgard, so he and his friends headed back. The only thing Jane could think is that the connection was severed somehow. She's been working on finding a way to establish it on our end. I've used her research in mine here. She really is brilliant."

"And she kissed a God, no less. I always thought she would be married to her work like me." She laughed.

"I know, I thought so too. She hasn't dated anyone since then and that's been almost a year. I worry about her sometimes, being lonely. I promised her dad that I would look over her. She is like a daughter to me."

"Speaking of daughters, Erik, how is Madison?" as she drinks her Diet Coke and eats a bite.

"Wonderful, Barbara and I are so proud of her. She is setting to graduate from Stanford in a few months with a teaching degree. She didn't want to be a physicist like her old man."

"Teaching is a noble profession. I bet she'll be a wonderful teacher." She says.

"Speaking of you, Aurora, anyone in your life right now?"

"No, not right now" she laughs. "I'm a little hard to handle, I haven't met a man who could deal with me. I think to an extent, a rich and powerful woman, tends to intimidate most men. Maybe if I'm lucky like Jane; some strong and handsome God will fall out of the sky and sweep me off of my feet." 

She laughs, and says, there was this one guy in college I dated. He was a visiting professor and I was in his class. He came from a very famous tech family. Tony and I worked hard to keep it a secret. We both had daddy issues and a lot in common, but when it came down to it, we were both so driven to succeed. We both had that urge to prove our families wrong. We had feelings for each other, but his heart was with his company and his work. I didn't fit in the picture. I still talk to him to this day, but we are just friends. You know him don't you, Erik? Tony Stark?" 

Selvig almost chokes. "WHAT? Tony Stark? YOU dated Tony?" he was astounded. 

"Yeah, but that was ancient history. It was in college. He was wonderful though, he's nothing like he pretends to be in the media. I think he ruined me for other guys." she laughs. 

She continues, "Well, then there was Justin Hammer, but he and I weren't exactly too compatible."

Erik's eyes, widen "Justin Hammer. Of Hammer Industries, that Justin Hammer?" She rolls her eyes, "Yes. He was always trying to impress me with his business, what he does with the D.O.D. I'm surprised that they still kept him after that Vanko business. He paid a HUGE fine and got relegated to making missiles and other weapons. The D.O.D. has him under scrutiny, but his previous service to them remained invaluable. Personally I don't see how. He is basically an idiot. He has no idea how to program anything in a weapon, navigation, nothing. He contracted my company for help. I went and completed the job. After that, he was all over me. I finally agreed to go out with him, so he'd leave me alone. He was always talking about his weapons and all of his former glory. He was very resentful about Tony. Frankly, I didn't care. The more I got to know him, he was a complete asshole. He was always bragging and always concerned about his appearance, always checking his stupid blond hair and his glasses, adjusting his suits and all that crap. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to look better than him. He's got serious superiority complex issues. Besides, I don't care much for men who think they are above other people. Reminds me of my brother."

"Your brother? You have a sibling? Wow. I never would have guessed." Erik is astounded.

"Yes, I don't talk about him much. I grew up with an ever so loved and popular brother that was favored by your own family, it was hard. I was always the strange one." Suddenly, her eyes grow dark and her face expression turns and she starts to tear up; "Erik, I don't like talking about my childhood, its dark. I prefer to leave it there in the past. Now, if we are done discussing my love life and my past, I'd like to retire and go to bed. I have an early flight back to New York." She takes a deep breath, "It was nice to see you Erik, I wish you the best in your work. Good Bye." gathers the tray, dumps it and exits the cafeteria.

Erik sits alone in the booth and wonders what just happened?

[Loki is overjoyed. He has pulled his presence out of Selvig. He has decided to move his meeting with the Chitauri. He must meet with them. Only they can give him the power he needs to teleport to Earth and between worlds and to wield the Tesseract's power. The meeting must take place soon. He has someone on Earth he wants to visit first. Besides, Tesseract would not be active for another couple of months around the time when he planned to invade Earth. His thoughts wander back to her... Aurora would be happy to see him. She was so much like him; hurt, forgotten and outcast...she is beautiful. Loki closes his eyes and finds himself face to face with the Other.]


	4. Every step you take

The next day, Aurora heads out of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Command Center, she turns to Dr. Selvig to give him a hug and says "I'm very sorry for getting so upset with you. I know you meant no harm, it's just some things are too painful for me to talk about. I do sincerely wish you the best of luck in your research on the Tesseract and hopefully you can do extraordinary things."

"Don't worry, Aurora. My figures may not be complete just yet, but with everything I have here, I should be just fine. Please take care of yourself." Selvig says.

"I will. The next time you are in New York, look me up." Aurora says as she walks up the flight of stairs to the airplane.

"Indeed, I will. Have a safe trip back. I must get back down to the lab for my work." Erik waves goodbye.

Aurora walks in and sits down and readies for the flight back home. She thinks, "It will be nice to be back in my own home and my own bed. Besides it's Friday and the weekend. I might call Samantha and see she wants to have dinner and drinks later tonight." [Her I-phone buzzes and she picks it up and starts to read her emails from Grace about the merger with French company about the cellphone tech, what she has missed and what is on the agenda for Monday. She taps a few times and sends a message to her best friend Samantha, who is also her PR agent for the company. Samantha replies back that she would love to meet her at the Soho Grand Bar Hotel and Bar for dinner and drinks and asks if 8pm is too late. Aurora texts back that 8pm is fine.] She then hears the captain getting ready to take off and she lays back in the set and waits for the 4 hour flight to be over. Soon she'll be at JFK and then home where a nice hot bath would be in order. She closes her eyes…and drifts off.

The sound of the plane landing wakes her up from her nap and she looks out to see her driver waiting for her. The plane slows, she gets out and gets her bag and goes down the stairs to the car. The driver takes her bags and puts them in the trunk. "Driver, take me home please." She gets in the car and calls Grace. "Grace I got your emails, thank you for keeping me up to speed. Yes. I'm back in New York. Yes, I'm exhausted…I'm going to take the day off for a little R and R. If anyone calls for me, just take a message for me, otherwise I will see you Monday. Yes. Have a nice weekend."

She gets to her building and the driver pulls up and she gets out and he gets her bags. She and the doorman head to her elevator and go up. When she gets to her penthouse, she enters the security codes and the security system shuts down. She looks around to see that her housekeeper has been there while she was gone. She quickly unpacks her bags and throws her clothes in the hamper. After changing clothes into a robe, she decides to take a long hot bath in the jet tub. She starts to think about some sushi for lunch and a mani-pedi before she has dinner and drinks tonight. She sinks into the tub and closes her eyes.

[Meanwhile in the nether-realm Loki has finished discussing his plans and what he has learned about the Tesseract with the Other. The Other informs him that his master will give him the cosmic spear to complete his infiltration and allow him to weild the Tesseract's power and that he will be able to lead their army. The Other hands him the spear. The spear is a direct link to the Tesseract. However, at the moment, Loki's powers have been enhanced with more power than he had before. The Other warns him that if he betrays them, there will no universe, no realm or planet where he will be able to hide. Loki informs them that the battle will be glorious, not lengthy and reminds them that they need the Tesseract and he needs it to open the portal. Once he has conquered Earth, he will give them the Tesseract in exchange. He will report back closer to the time that the Tesseract becomes active; then the invasion will begin. Until that time, he will be on Earth for his reconnaissance. Loki closes his eyes and the cosmic spear glows and he finds himself on a side-street in New York City.]

"I must find her. I must. But first, I must change my appearance to blend in with these repulsive beings; that will make my job of finding her easier. If I look like one of them, they should be more cooperative and more easily swayed." He waves his hands and the armor and leather disappear and a black suit, black shoes, white shirt and green/gold tie appear. His shoulder length black hair, flows back, perfectly styled. The spear disappears. He then heads out on the streets to find her. He stops and looks around. He sees tall building, bright neon lights with pictures and all sorts of ornate decorations and building facades. He looks around to see that he is on 42nd street. He walks a little ways and stops a man, holding a phone and briefcase and asks him:

"Excuse, me sir, I seem to be lost. I am here on business, specifically, I am looking for an Aurora Lawson's office. Do you know where that might be?" Loki asks

The man answers, "You mean the Aurora Lawson of Lawson Technology Consultants Incorporated? The most eligible bachelorette in New York?"

Loki replies, "Yes that would be her. Do you know where that is?"

"Sir, I'm not sure if you know this, but that large building over there is her building. I think her office is the top five floors of the building." He points to a tall building across the street. "Where are from anyway?" he asks.

"I am from oversees, from Norway actually." Loki says very fluidly.

"Well, you sure do seem out of place. That is her building, just across 42nd there. I think there's a receptionist down there in the lobby that can direct you from there. Just to make sure you don't get lost, you might want to consider a map or something. Anyways, sir, enjoy your stay in New York." As the man walks off down the street.

Loki smiles and proceeds to walk across the street, and says to himself. "I fully intend to enjoy my stay". He comes to the front of her building and proceeds through the large glass door. "Now my love, it is time to meet" he says to himself as he walks over to the desk.

He asks the blond, putting on the charm, "Excuse me, can you direct me to Aurora Lawson's office? I have an appointment."

The woman stops and stares at him in wide eyed amazement and shakily replies, "Yes….sir…..just take the elevator on the right to the 12th floor. Her receptionist will be there at the end of the hall."

"Thank You." And he turns and walks away to the elevator. He laughs to himself because he can still see and feel the blond staring at him. The bell rings and the doors open. He gets in the elevator and pushes the number 12 button and heads up. Soon the elevator opens on the 12th floor and he walks down the marble hall to the reception desk and proceeds to look at her name badge and sees "Grace" on the badge. "Excuse me Grace, can you tell me if Ms. Lawson is in today?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry she's not in today. She is out of the office until Monday. Can I help you with something?"

"No my dear, I am just an old friend of hers from college. I was in town on business and I wanted to surprise her. It's been ages since I've seen her." Loki says

"Well, that's nice. Ms. Lawson doesn't talk much about her college days. I think she would be happy to see an old friend." As Grace stares at him, she blushes.

"Can you tell me where she lives now, maybe I can stop by and visit her at home?" he asks

"No, sir. I'm not allowed to give out her personal contact information or her address."

"Well, surely we can do better." He reaches out to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, her eyes flash and turn colors. When he lifts his hand from her shoulder, he asks again; "Now, Grace, may I please have Ms. Lawson's home address? I would like to visit with her sooner than later." He smiles wickedly.

With a dazed look, "Yes, hold on sir." Grace flips through a catalog and finds the address and writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to him. "Good girl. Thank you Grace, you have been most helpful." He turns and walks down the hall and proceeds to enter the elevator. As the elevator descends, he reads the address and it says, "Aurora Lawson, 15896 West Fifth Avenue, Penthouse, New York City."

As the elevator opens, he proceeds to head out of the building into the street, walking past reception, he smiles at the silly blond still staring at him from earlier. She blushes. "Mortal Women are so weak and so easily controlled." He thinks. Out on the street, he watches the mortals in front of him. He sees people walking, some riding a two wheeled contraption and many people getting in and out of yellow cars. Loki walks over to one, leans down and asks the man in the driver's seat, "Excuse me, can you take me to 15896 West Fifth Avenue?"

"Yes, sir. Just get in the car. I can drive you anywhere you need to go." The cabbie replies. "Just let me turn on the meter." He leans over and switches on a machine.

Loki gets in the back of the yellow car. It smells horrible, worse than the stables on Asguard. He hopes this journey will be short, otherwise he might have to kill this smelly, disgusting man, before the foul stench makes him vomit. The cab takes off down the street and Loki looks out the window at the passing people. He thinks to himself and he strokes his chin, "Soon, Aurora, very soon, we will be together…" and smiles.


	5. Invasion of Privacy

Aurora looks at the clock in her bathroom and realizes she's been in the tub for over 30 min. "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late for my spa appointment." She hurries up and gets dressed. She gathers her keys and her purse and heads over to her private elevator. She pushes the down button and then turns and sets the keypad security codes. The elevator steps open, she goes in and starts to descend down.

Meanwhile, Loki has arrived outside of her building. The cab driver says, "That will be $35.00". Loki apparates money out of thin air; he counts out the money and hands it to him. "Thank You." And he gets out of the car. He stands outside of the building and looks upwards at the building. It is an older building, but at the very top he sees windows and a balcony. "That must be hers."He turns and sees her BMW pull out of the garage. "I wonder where she's going. No matter, I will do some exploring in her home, while she is gone. I want to know more about her." He strolls up to the door and the doorman stops him.  
"Excuse me sir, do you live here?" says the doorman.

"No, I do not. I am looking to visit someone here. Her name is Aurora Lawson." Loki says

"I'm sorry, if your name is not on her prescribed list of visitors, I'm sorry I can't let you in."

"I'm sure, we can change that." Loki touches the man's chest. His eyes turn black then blue and he says, "Go ahead sir. She lives in the penthouse, top floor. Enjoy your visit" as he opens the door. Loki walks in and heads to the elevator and pushes the button to the top floor. The elevator opens into an entrance way, and Loki notices the security system light on. He closes his eyes and teleports inside of her penthouse.

He surveys the penthouse and sees a large television against a wall on an entertainment center. He sees white leather furniture and mahogany furniture. He sees a kitchen with bar area and mahogany stools. All of the appliances are stainless steel and there are wood floors with large Persian rugs on the floor. There are various framed art pieces on the walls; and a few pictures of family and friends scattered everywhere. Over by the window, he sees a desk with a computer on it and a few pictures. He continues to walk around and finds her bedroom. There is a large four post bed with a green and gold duvet set. Everything in the room is mahogany, including the dresser and nightstands. There is a TV against the wall in front of the bed. There is a huge walk-in closet next to the bed and then a large bathroom with white tile floors and a large jet tub and mirrors and sink. Once again the furnishings are mahogany. "I like the way she thinks. She has excellent style and taste. Green must be her favorite color….what a coincidence so is mine." Loki smiles to himself and continues to explore. He walks over to her night stand and sees a picture of her family. She looks a lot like her mother, same features, but her mother has brown hair and blue eyes. He notices a large man, with blond hair and blue eyes standing next to another smaller man which Loki assumes is Aurora's brother. He looks just like his father. Right next to it is a picture of Aurora and her mother together. "She must be very close to her mother." He decides to resume his self-guided tour of her bedroom.

He looks around mischievously and decides to explore what is in her dresser. On top of the dresser is a few bottles of perfume. He opens one up and inhales. He sets it down and proceeds to open up the top drawer and finds jewelry. Large diamonds and expensive gold rings, necklaces and bracelets. He closes it and looks in the second drawer. He sees pairs of silk stockings, hosiery and garters. He closes it and opens the third drawer. He sees a drawer of bras and panties and smiles wickedly. They are all lace and satin in different colors, obviously expensive. He picks up a black bra and matching thong set and looks at it. "Aurora, you little vixen. I can only imagine ripping this off of your body and see you with nothing on, but that will happen soon enough." He closes the drawer and heads over to the walk in closet. He opens it and turns the light on and sees a large selection of suits in various colors, a few evening dresses, some cocktail dresses, shirts, sweaters, jeans, and many pairs of high heels, boots, some sneakers and a shelf with different sizes and colors of leather handbags. There were some belts and scarves hanging on hooks by the purses. Nothing interesting here. Loki shuts the light off and closes the door.

He continues his exploration by stopping at her desk. He looks down to find a personal calendar. He looks down at the date and sees that she has penciled in a spa appointment and her dinner and cocktails date with Samantha at the Soho Grand Hotel and Bar at 8pm. He finds a paper and pen and writes the information down. He glances at the clock and sees that it says 6:45pm. He says, "I have a lot of work to do before 8pm, looks like I need to go and get to the hotel before her. I think I will be staying there while I'm in town and besides I need to freshen up before I meet her." He laughs. He places the paper in his pocket and apparates outside of the apartment and pushes the button to go down. The elevator appears and he heads down. Eventually he gets to the front door and the doorman lets him out. Loki hails another cab. This time the driver is an elderly man. Loki sits down inside and says "Can you take me to the Grand Hotel and Bar?" "Yes, sir. I can." The cab driver takes off. Loki looks out of the car window to see her BMW go zipping by back to the building garage. "Good thing I left. That could have been awkward." The elderly man continues to drive. Loki reaches up and touches the man with the spear and his eyes flash and change. "You will be my personal driver. Do you understand? You will take me where I want to go and will be at my beckon call." With a wave of the spear, the cab transforms into a black luxury sedan. "Ah that is much better; can't have a god being seen in a hideous mode of transportation like that yellow car and I need to be less obvious at the moment. I think after this, teleporting is the way to go. I can't stand these pitiful humans." The car eventually stops at the Grand Hotel and Bar and a man opens the door for Loki and he gets out. The doorman greets him, "Hello sir. Welcome to the Soho Grand Hotel, the lobby is this way." Loki enters the hotel.


	6. Dinner and Drinks

Aurora pulled up outside of the Soho Grand Hotel and Bar. She sees several valet attendants. There was a younger man heading towards her car. He was a handsome, young man, who surveyed her BMW with envy. She opens the door to get out of the vehicle, and she is greeted by the valet.

"Good Evening Ma'am." He takes her keys and puts a tag on them and hands her another one with the matching numbers. "Here is your tag. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you." She says and smiles as she takes the card and puts it in her clutch.

As she walks away to head inside the hotel through the entrance, she turns her head and sees the valet staring at her as she was walking. She knew she would draw stares. She was outfitted in a curve hugging, knee length, strapless, emerald Versace dress with matching shoes and clutch. Her strawberry blond hair flows down to the middle of her back in long curls. Her nails looked fabulouis and her makeup was flawless. She looked gorgeous. Aurora felt her confidence swell inside of her as she continued walking towards the entrance, where a doorman opened the door for her. She nods and continues walking inside. She looks around and heads to the Gallery, where her and Samantha have reservations at 8pm. She walks over to the restaurant and speaks to the hostess.

"I am here to meet someone. The reservation name is Jones." The hostess looks down at the sheet and suddenly Aurora sees Samantha heading up to the hostess podium. "Aurora, how are you? Oh my Gosh! You look hot!" Samantha kisses Aurora on both cheeks and turns to the hostess and says, "This is my plus one."

"Okay, Ms. Jones, your table in the Gallery will be ready in a few minutes." says the hostess.

"Sam, I'm parched, let's stop at the bar for a drink." Aurora says.

"Aurora, I couldn't agree with you more."

Both ladies head towards the bar. They both take a seat at the counter. A young man wearing the name tag Matt comes and asks what they want to drink. Samantha says, "We'll take two glasses of your best Pinot Grigio." The man turns around and starts to gather the glasses and wine.

Samantha, turns and asks, "So how was your week?"

"It was interesting. I was recruited for some private consulting work by S.H.E.I.L.D. It was for some navigational programming work. Do you remember me talking about them?" as Aurora takes her glass of wine from the bartender.

"In passing, I think. Aren't they that top secret government security organization? Wait, I thought you had a merger going on with a company from overseas about your recent cell phone technology…"

"Yes. That's the one. I got to go away for a few days, which wasn't much of a vacation. They wanted some basic security stuff, nothing much. Besides the overseas investment was taken care of by Donald, from what Grace emailed me, the investment went well, but I might have to fly overseas to Germany and China next month, but that's fine. I like to have personal involvement with my clients and investors anyway. This investment stands to make millions and help ease overseas tensions. I think I should have some serious PR done on it. Wait, Sam. Isn't that what I pay you for?" as Aurora laughs.

Samantha shakes her head and laughs as she takes a sip of wine. "Honey, you know, by the time I am done with the PR, you will be a global celebrity."

As Aurora, continues to drink her wine, she starts to get a strange feeling that someone was watching her. The feeling starts to wash over her body. Suddenly, she started to have a sharp headache. For a brief moment, she felt like someone was trying to get inside her head. She closed her eyes for a moment and the sensation went away.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Samantha says.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think the wine might have rushed to my head a little. It's so good, I guess I need to slow down."

She looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There were people sitting down in the restaurant eating, others standing in line, and other patrons at the bar. She hadn't used her telepathy in a long time. Just to be sure, she closes her eyes and listens to the thoughts of everyone around her for anything strange or another presence like earlier; Nothing.

The bartender comes up to both of them and says, "Excuse me, ladies. The hostess has informed me that your table is ready. Please step down to the podium and you will be seated." Both women put some money on the bar and grab their glasses of wine and proceed to the podium, where they follow a women to a table.

Loki is seated at the far end of the bar and watches the two women walking off toward their table. He thinks to himself and smiles wickedly, "What Luck! Not only is this woman gorgeous, but she is a telepath and a strong one at that. No one has ever been able to block my access to people's minds, but this woman had no problem. I sense great power in her abilities. She would make a perfect mate for me. But I must find the proper time to introduce myself to her."

As he looks around, he takes a sip of his scotch. This Midgarian alcohol was weak compared to the libations on Asguard, but here, it seems to have an different effect, especially when it came to lowering one's inhibitions. His time on Earth has been informative and he has learned a great deal about mortals and just how fragile and easy to manipulate they are. But Aurora was different, but probably still prone to the effects of alcohol. If he could lower her inhibitions and get her away from her friend later in the night, he would have the perfect opportunity to interface with his future queen. His thoughts are interrupted by the bartender, who tells him that his table is ready. He pays for his drink and follows the hostess to a small table, not far from Aurora and Samantha. Loki thanks the woman and sits down. As he glances over in her direction, he smiles to himself. "Perfect."


	7. The Meeting

Loki watched as Aurora and Samantha ate their dinner and talked. Both women were giggling like little girls and drawing looks from other guests in the restaurant. Loki looks around at all of the people eating, drinking and carrying on. Looking down at the plate, the portion is quite tiny, especially in comparison to those on Asgard. In Asgard, the royal family feasts were bigger with more fanfare, more servants and more food than here on Midgard. He had to remind himself that things here were simpler, especially in regards to the simple beings that mortals were. As he continues with his meal, he decides to spy on the women's conversation. He tries to read Aurora's thoughts, but still there was nothing. It still astounded him how her thoughts could remain shrouded from his great power. Deciding not to waste the opportunity, he listens to Samantha's thoughts during the conversation; though it would be one sided; it still might be interesting to know something about Aurora.

Loki listens and hears: "Oh, she is so beautiful and rich, but still so lonely. Look at me, I'm single and I'm happy. "

SILENCE

"Oh Aurora, maybe you'll find someone. I know I plan to take that hot, hunky blond home in the gray suit. Maybe I can have him for dessert later on tonight….I wonder if he's going to go for a nightcap at the Skyy bar next door? I'll convince Aurora, she'll go. She looks like she could use some fun."

SILENCE

"Let's finish this meal; this cougar's got to prowl."

Loki shakes his head and stops listening to Samantha's mind. How could a creature as beautiful as Aurora, keep the company of a whore like that? He was confused. But, Loki knew the feeling of being lonely, maybe that's why. "I'll just finish my meal and order another drink." Loki calls his waiter over and orders a brandy this time. The waiter leaves and brings his drink back a few minutes later. An hour later, the women finish their dinner and the bottle of wine on their table. Loki watches, nonchalantly, as the women order their check. The waiter brings it back and the women look it over and pull some money out of their wallets. Loki takes a sip of his brandy and notices the two women get up to leave. A couple of the male patrons watch them with interest. As she readies to leave, just for a moment, Aurora glances in his direction. Loki's eyes meet hers, he smiles. Aurora's cheeks flush crimson and she smiles back. She then turns to follow Samantha out the entrance and they head next door to the Skyy bar. Loki says to himself, "She noticed me and smiled. What a lovely smile she has." Loki looks around and starts to formulate his plan for later on. He calls the waiter over and asks for his check. The waiter returns and Loki looks it over and hands him some money and tells him to keep the change. He finishes his brandy and gets up from the table. He starts to head out the entrance toward the Skyy bar.

As he walks toward the bar, he notices a large man at the door checking little cards. He pauses and notices the little cards are licenses or IDs and he watches as the man glances at them and returns them. Loki stands in line behind the other patrons and catches a glimpse of the man's ID, in front of him. Loki looks directly at the large man's eyes, who in turn, stares back at him. The man replies, "Go On." Loki proceeds to walk in the bar. There is music playing and people dancing. He turns and looks around and spies Samantha and Aurora chatting with some other patrons. Another man is talking to Aurora, and his body language is showing extreme interest in her. Loki feels a pang of jealousy in his stomach. Loki glances around the bar and quickly finds the man from the Gallery, the one who Samantha was ogling earlier. Loki walks up to the blond man in the gray suit and says, "Excuse me, sir. What is your name?"

The man replies, "Jason Ross." "Wonderful. My name is Loki Laufeyson, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Loki shakes his hand. "My good man, see that blond woman in the black dress at the corner table? I just happened to overhear her talking to her friend and she is quite interested in you."

The man glances over in the direction Loki pointed. "Seriously, man? She's hot and all, but she looks a little old for me. I noticed her friend though, the lady in green. She's hot. What do you think?"

Loki feels a burning sensation of anger and jealousy start to well inside his stomach and up to his chest. Loki replies, "Yes, she is. I must warn you sir, that she is mine. You will take the blond home with you after tonight is over, do you understand?" At that moment Loki puts his hand on the man's chest and Jason's eyes glow bright blue. "Yes, whatever you say." Loki smiles, "Perfect. I thought you would see things my way." Loki leans over to the bartender and orders a scotch and asks the bartender, "Excuse me sir. See those two lovely ladies in the corner. What is their drink of the evening? The bartender replies, "Cosmopolitan martinis. Loki hands the man, a small stack of money. "Do me a favor, tell the waitress to keep our glasses filled. This should be enough compensation for your work." The bartender looks down and counts out the money and says, "Sure thing sir. I will."

Loki puts his hand on Jason's back and starts talking to him as the two men walk over to the table where the two ladies are standing. Loki and his new friend, walk up to the ladies. Loki's eyes can't help but survey Aurora's body. He finally gets to see her up close. The green dress hugs her perfect figure and accentuates the curvature of her ass. She has flawless skin, that is slightly tan, freckles on her nose and those liquid green eyes. Loki smiles, looks at her and Samantha and says, "Good Evening ladies. My friend and I noticed you two stunning ladies over here and thought that we would to come to say hello."

Samantha's eyes get wide and she smiles very excitedly, as she almost trips to rush over to Jason. She sticks out her hand to Loki and says, "My name is Samantha Jones. Who are you?" Loki smiles and shakes her hand, "My, where are my manners. My name is Loki Laufeyson and this is my friend, Jason Ross. Now who is your lovely friend, Ms. Jones?" Aurora blushes and offers her hand out to Loki and her cheeks flush as she shakes his hand, "My name is Aurora Lawson. Nice to meet you, Mr. Laufeyson is it?" As she is speaking, a feeling of electricity runs down her arm and she gets a slight tingle emanating from his touch, but it is a pleasant feeling in her bones.

"Yes, it is my last name. A very unusual surname, I give you that. It is actually of Nordic descent. I am from Norway actually. I am here in New York for business and some pleasure, to site-see and so forth. I am actually staying in the hotel here. Still, it would be nice to see some of the beauty of New York." Loki says.

"Yes, there are many places visitors flock to every year here in New York. So you've never been here?" asks Aurora as she drinks her Cosmo. A waitress brings her and Samantha another drink each.

"No my dear, I'm afraid not. The news and books don't do it justice. After seeing it from what seems a world away, I had to travel here. Thankfully, my business venture brought me here. " as Loki sips his scotch. "You obviously do well for yourself, Ms. Lawson. Tell me what is your line of work?"

As the two are talking Samantha excuses herself over to where Jason is standing with his drink in hand. Samantha starts to talk to him and the two engage in a playful conversation. Eventually, the two wander off, leaving Aurora and Loki alone at the table.

Aurora says, "I own my own company. Lawson Technology Consultants Incorporated. It is the largest computer software and programming holdings firm in New York City alone and I employ over 650 people. I also do consulting work with various government organizations and we are currently working on expanding our consulting base overseas to China and Germany. What do you do Mr. Laufeyson?"

Loki calmly replies, "Well, I am into investments, mergers, hostile takeovers, that sort of thing. Most of my investments are mainly back home and I am also looking to branch out overseas and possibly world-wide."

"Well, Mr. Laufeyson, it seems to sound very promising, doesn't it? I hope you are successful."

"My dear girl, you have no idea. But, please call me Loki."

"Well, Loki let's have a toast." Both raise their glasses. "To the future, may our efforts lead to success and everything we want in life…. Cheers." Loki and Aurora clink glasses and take a drink. Aurora's glass is empty. Loki asks, "Would you like another drink? My treat…" Loki motions the bartender for another drink and Loki turns his attention back to her.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Loki." She smiles and moves a little closer to him.

Loki sees the waiter bring another Cosmopolitan for her. He smiles warmly at her and they lock eyes. "Aurora, would you care to dance?" as he offers his hand out to her.

"Thank you, I would love to." The two hold hands and walk out to the middle of the dance floor. She puts her other hand on his shoulder and Loki moves his free hand down to her waist, both smile warmly and start to dance rhythmically to a slow song…Loki thinks to himself, "I love hearing my name from her lips, it is music to my ears."


	8. Let's Make Love

As they danced, Loki looked down and her and smiled and took her by the waist, and pulled her closer to him as they continued to dance. Aurora glanced up at him and asked, "So Loki how long are you here on business?"

"I am not sure, my dear. I answer only to myself, so as long as I need to, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Your company this evening has been very nice. Truthfully, it has been a long time since I've spent such a lovely time in a man's company." She blushed.

"Surely, you do not mean that."(He takes his hands and lifts her chin up so they are looking at each other) I find it hard to believe." "You have no idea of the effect that you have on men. I have seen it with my own eyes here tonight. Every man in this room has been captivated by your mere presence. Yet, here you are dancing with me. " says Loki.

"You flatter me, sir. I am the one who should be flattered, especially in the company of a man as handsome as you. I am glad that I came here tonight. Otherwise, we never would have met."

Loki looks down at her and takes his hand and caresses her face, "No, my dear, you are a creature of exquisite grace and beauty. Do not doubt that I am the envy of every man here tonight." Aurora's cheeks flushed. "Your cheeks are exquisite flushed like that. I'd love to explore how far that blush extends, if you would ever let me." he whispers in her ear, as he places soft kisses along her jawline. Aurora closes her eyes, as she says, "Yes….", her words start to trail off as the sensation of pleasure overtakes her. Loki leans over and places a small kiss on her lips. She opens her eyes; suddenly her pulse races and her breathing quickens and her head begins swim, she mutters, "Loki…." Loki grabs her and holds her against him. "I will not let you fall." She breathes in his heavenly scent and is completely intoxicated. "Breathe. Aurora. Breathe. Now, I am going to gently stand you up and let you go." Loki releases his hold on her and she steadies herself.

Loki grabs her hand and says, "Come, let's sit down." Loki helps her over to a seat and she sits down and he sits right beside her. The waitress brings another round of drinks for the couple. She looks at him and says, "Thank you. I'm not sure what just happened, but apparently you have some effect on me too.", as she takes a sip.

Loki looks at her, "I could not help myself. You are so beautiful."

"It's alright. I didn't mind. I don't think any man has ever affected me the way that you did." She says

Loki whispers, "Aurora my dear, there are no men like me."

"What?" she asks

"I am complicated, my dear. I hope soon that we may get to know each other better, not only personally, but intimately. Maybe then I will tell you more about me." Loki replies as he takes a sip.

"I would very much like that. Loki, truth is, you seem to have awakened feelings inside of me that I thought buried forever. I have really enjoyed being in your company here tonight. I haven't felt this alive in a long time." As she sighs.

Loki, leans over and gazes softy at her while caressing her face, as his bright blue eyes meet her deep green ones; "This night does not have to end here, my dear. We could escape to a more private place, one away from prying eyes, where it is just you and I. Would you do me the honor of escorting me to my suite here in the hotel?" Just then Aurora's phone vibrates. She takes it out of her clutch and reads a text from Samantha. "Going home with Jason- Wish me luck. CU later. XOXO" Aurora smiles and texts back a reply and puts her phone back in her purse. "Sorry, it was from Sam. Apparently, your friend and mine have the same idea as us." she says mischievously. Loki replies, "Not surprising, seems we have excellent taste. Shall we?"

Aurora takes his hand and the two walk out of the bar together towards the elevators. Loki pushes the button for the elevator and the two stand there holding hands, waiting to the elevator to finish its descent to the first floor. The two step in and Loki pushes the button for the top floor. Swiftly, he turns toward her and says, "I'm going to kiss you now, I can't control myself any longer." Loki steps toward Aurora and uses his body to pin her against the wall, her arms instinctively wrap around his neck and winds her fingers into his raven hair and gently tugs. Loki smiles with satisfaction. She moans enough to give his tongue access. His silver tongue expertly explores her mouth, as her tongue strokes to meet his, in a slow, erotic dance. Their breathing is quickening and pulses continue to race. There is a heat welling up in her insides and she starts to feel his erection press against her, as they continue to kiss passionately in the elevator. He moves his left hand down along her side and towards her backside. "Wow. Where has this man been all my life?" she wonders.

At that moment, Aurora hears, "My love, what this god could do to you." Aurora, still kissing him, wonders, "Did he say that out loud? God? What…?" The passion she was feeling for him, seemed to overshadow any reasoning or clear thinking. She was enjoying the attention that this man was ravishing on her and she could literally feel, how hot he was for her. The two continue to kiss deeply, as the elevator arrives to the top floor. Both Loki and Aurora are still breathing heavily and pause to catch their breath, while proceeding out of the elevator. Loki reaches into his pocket and puts the key into the lock and turns it and opens the door. Inside the suite is very elegant and spacious with a large kitchen, dining table, couch, TV and all the amenities. Loki takes her clutch and sets it on a side table by the white leather couch. She bends over to take off her stillettos and Loki takes off his jacket and places it on a hook by the door. He leans over to take of his shoes as well. Holding her hand, he leads her down towards the bedroom, he pauses to open the door and inside is a large king size bed, complete with green and gold satin sheets and duvet. Aurora smiles to herself, but Loki notices. "Are you amused my dear?"

"No, I like your sense of style." She replies

"I have excellent taste for many things. Please come here." Aurora walks over to him. "Yes, Loki?"

"What would you like to do now?" he asks. "Do you really have to ask?" she said, facing the bed.

"Point well made, Aurora. I told you that I loved your cheeks as they flush pink at my touch and my words. I still want to explore how far that blush really goes…." As he circles around her taking his fingers and caressing her arms.

"I told you yes." As her skin starts to get goose bumps and her heart starts to race in anticipation…

"Please, Aurora stand there for a moment. I just want to admire you and that beautiful dress. You have the most flawless skin I have ever seen. I want to touch and taste every inch of you." Loki's nose skims past her left ear down her neck all the while placing soft kisses along her shoulder and taking his hands and sliding down her arms to her waist. He pulls her closer to him. Aurora closes her eyes and moans softly. His erection presses against her backside. There was no need for words, as his actions and her body spoke of what each one wanted. Aurora's breathing starts to become shallow, full of expectation as she takes her right hand and touches his hair and his face. He takes his fingers and starts to unzip her dress. He takes his hands and turns her around to face him and gives it a slight tug and it pools in the floor at her feet.

He looks at her bare breasts with admiration. "So beautiful." He whispers. Aurora looks up at him and smiles. She starts to undress him. She takes her fingers around the tie and undoes the knot. Then she moves down and starts with each button on his shirt. As she opens the shirt on her way down, she notices some small scars on his skin, but he still had a remarkable body. It was so lithe and muscular. Aurora deliberately ran her fingers down his chest and stomach as she unfastened each button. She then slid the shirt off of him and then moved down to his trousers. She unfastened the belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection from its confines. Aurora glances up at him wickedly and he steps out of the pants, leaving them there in a pile on the floor next to her dress. He takes her hands and pulls her into to him, and they stand face to face. They kiss and her walks her backwards to the bed.

"Lay down for me. I want to taste you." Aurora complies and lays on the bed. Loki's hands caress her thighs as he brings her panties down and off into the floor. Loki lowers himself down on the bed over her and leans down to kiss her. Then he starts to kiss and lick her skin, alternating slowly. Starting under her chin and slowly working down to her chest, all the while he is cupping her breasts and swirling his deft fingers around her nipples. He proceeds to suck on her nipples, first starting with the left. He moves his tongue in a slow, circular motion, while still teasing the other breast with his fingers. As he alternates, Aurora's back arches and she lets a moan escape. "That's it, Aurora, let yourself go."

"Oh, Loki…"

Loki continues his assault on her body and moves down to her stomach, still kissing every inch of her along the trail to her sex and still simultaneously caressing her breasts. The anticipation was starting to overcome her and her body starts to quiver under his expert touch. Finally he reaches the apex of her thighs and finds the spot.

Loki meets her gaze and smiles wickedly, "My, how wet you are for me. Is it my touch, that makes you so responsive to me?"

Aurora still quivering from frustration and excitement, pants out, "I don't know….everything….Please Loki…I want you…."

"I know. Your body has betrayed you under my touch. I want to pleasure you like no man ever has. I want to see you writhe under my touch. I want to see you beg me for more…." Loki takes a finger and slides it inside of her and using his thumb, strokes her clitoris at the same time. Her hips buck up against the thrusts of his finger. Loki takes it out and licks it. "You taste so sweet, ravishing, divine..." Loki proceeds to circle her clitoris with his silver tongue and uses his hands to hold down her thighs. He continues the oral assault on her, as her body starts to quiver and convulse at the touch of his tongue.

"Oh, Loki….please….please….." she moans.

"Do not come yet. Say you want me, Aurora, as much as I want you." he implores.

Aurora, still panting, "Yes…Yes…I do…want you..." Loki stands enough to climb onto the bed and lowers himself down above her and gazes at her. "You are the one I've so desperately longed for… allow me to show you just how much I adore you… need you. Our mingled moaning is the music I long to hear." And he thrusts himself inside of her. Aurora moans out in pleasure and Loki continues to ease himself in and out of her. Her hips move to match his thrusts, as her hands move to his back and her fingernails dig in his flesh, he winces slightly at the pain, but continues to pick up speed, in relentless rhythm, with her matching him, thrust for thrust. They kiss passionately as he continues to thrust, now alternating, slowly and then faster. The sensation drives her insane. Loki leans over, breathing heavily says, "Say you will be mine, Aurora, Mine and only mine." Aurora's back arches and her eyes roll back, "Yes, Yes, Yes, Loki"

She closes her eyes, and Loki implores, "No, open your eyes, I want to watch you come undone because of me, to feel your body around mine while you look into my eyes and know that you are forever mine." Aurora's insides start to stiffen as they both reach climax and he looks at her and she mewls, "Yes, Yours…." The sensation is too great and she comes apart, just as he comes inside of her, as they both find their release. Aurora looks up at Loki and then: THERE IS DARKNESS….


	9. I Don't Want to Hurt You

Loki watches Aurora as she sleeps. He is propped up on his elbow, in his green silk boxers, on his side watching her breathe. Her breasts move up and down slowly, with each breath. The green satin sheets are wrapped around her naked body. She was spent after last night's events and knows it is because of him. He takes a finger and traces it down her forehead, over her nose and down between her breasts. She smiles in her sleep at his touch.

Suddenly, her eyebrows furrow and her head starts to move from side to side, violently while she starts muttering, "No, please stay away from me….don't hurt me.…..keep away….I said leave me alone…..you'll be sorry.."

"Something is wrong….I must wake her." Loki touches her shoulder and then, the bed starts to shake, with Aurora still lying there asleep. Loki jumps up surprised, "What the hell?" He walks over to her side of the bed and the shaking stops and all of a sudden, she sits up, unaware of him. Loki notices her eyes have turned black. The darkness fades and they became the emerald shade he so adored. She turns and says, "What just happened? Why are you staring at me?"

He sits down beside her on the bed and looks at her. "I'm not sure what you mean. What answer do you seek? You are aware of how you ended up here, naked in my bed aren't you?"

She cocks an eyebrow, "Yes. I know that. If I'm not mistaken, it was mutual on both sides."

"Yes, it was. I enjoyed exploring your body, pleasuring you and having you all to myself. You are simply divine." as he caresses her and pulls her to his side.

Aurora leans into him. "There's something about you, Loki. I'm not sure what it is, but I like it. Last night was truly unlike anything I have ever physically or emotionally experienced. I felt free. It was wonderful. The thing is though, I don't really remember much afterward." She says gently.

"Well, you wouldn't my dear. After our dalliance; you looked up at me and fainted."

"I did?"

"Yes. I tried to wake you, but you didn't respond to me. I noticed that you were still breathing, so I put you in this bed beside me and stayed here by your side. I never left you…. I just couldn't. I find myself inexplicably drawn to you. I watched you while you slept." Loki replied.

"But, why were you standing up, looking at me when I woke up?"

"Well, you appeared to be muttering in your sleep or rather nightmare, I should say. I tried to wake you, then the bed started shaking and I instinctively jumped out of the bed. I went over to your side, then you rose up and your eyes were black and then you came back to me, which brought us to this moment now."

Aurora swiftly stands and grabs the sheet and wraps it around her still naked body. She heads toward the bedroom window in the suite. Tears start to well in her eyes as she looks out of the window at the New York skyline. She puts her head down, talking to herself, "No, this can't be happening again. Not this time. I had this under control….what am I going to do? This is horrible…..I've got to leave…..I've got to think." as she struggles to choke back the sobs in her throat.

"Aurora, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Asks Loki he walks after her. Auroras asks "Loki, please, where's my clothes?"

"Why? What is the matter?" he asks

"I can't explain it to you now. I need to go." As she looks around, "Where are my clothes?"

"On the chair; (he points) I put them there while you were sleeping….tell me, why are you crying?" he grabs her hand.

Aurora looks up at him, "I just can't. I can't do this right now. I need to go."

"Have I done something to hurt you?"

She takes a deep breath and looks at him and smiles as she brushes her hand down his face. He instinctively leans into her touch. "No you have not. The night was wonderful, the sex was amazing. You have been wonderful and so attentive to me. You even took care and watched over me. Yet, you know nothing about me. For that, I am in ever in debt to you."

"I will hold you to that, Aurora. I always collect on my debts." as a mischievous glint appears in his eyes and he smiles wickedly at her.

"I thought as much."

"If you must leave, I will not stand in your way, IF that is what you want. I want to see you again."

"I would like to see you again too." Aurora walks by the chair and gathers her clothes, the sheet falls at her feet as she walks to the bathroom to change. Loki walks over to the door and listens quietly. He hears soft, sobbing coming from inside. He hears water running and a splash, he hears her say, "Why was I cursed? Why?" as she continues to cry.

A few minutes pass and she opens the door. Loki is standing there when she comes out. "Please reconsider. Stay."

"I can't. But, for your sake, you would do well to stay far away from me." she says

"Why?"

"I am different. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Thank you for everything." As she places a long, soft kiss on his lips.

Loki says, "Aurora, you have bewitched me. I will not rest until we can be together. You have captured me. I don't care what or who you are. Let me love and worship you as you deserve to be." he implores in earnest.

"I'd like to…" she says as she kisses him good bye and walks out the bedroom down the hall, and out of the suite to the elevator. She pushes the button to go down. She wants to stay with him as she felt in her heart, but her head says leave. She gathers her strength to enter the elevator. The elevator stops at the lobby and she exits the door and heads out to the valet. She reaches in her clutch and grabs the ticket and hands it to him. She waits while he brings the car to her. She looks up at the building towards the top floor, when his suite is. At that moment, the valet arrives with her BMW. She hands him a hundred dollar bill and gets in the car. She takes off towards her posh 5th Ave. home. She starts to cry as she's driving. Thinking of Loki's pleadings to stay, the look in his eyes, the recent business merger overseas, her business, her past; it was too much, all happening at once. She continued to drive home, still shaken. She had been without an incident since college. That incident was major enough to end up on Xavier's radar in the first place. She really liked Loki, but there was something mysterious about him she just couldn't shake. Still, how do you tell someone that you are a mutant, especially went you can't tell your own family?

He watched out of the window. He saw her look up at the building and then watched her drive away. He knew where she was going. He was determined to not let her get away from him. She was the one. His future queen, his love; Loki turns on his heels swiftly and waves his hand to the side, and the bed sheets and duvet appear back on the bed. He continues to walk and some Midgardian clothes appear on his long, lean, muscular frame; black pants, green short sleeve shirt, black boots and black jacket and the Cosmic Spear. Loki paced around the room, furious. No one walks away from him. No one. He knew that the drive to her home was not far away. To get there faster, teleportation will be the way to go. Loki closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. He manages to calm himself down. He walks over the bar in the suite and pours himself a drink. He thinks about her and smiles. She had brought joy and love back into his life and he was not going to let her get away. He continues to sip. 

Meanwhile, Aurora has made it back to her building and walks inside of her penthouse. She breathes a sigh of relief. This was her safe place, a place where she could be herself. She walks over and plugs her phone in the charger and heads to her bedroom. She changes out of the dress and puts in on the bed. She walks into her shower and turns on the hot water. She lets the water run down her back and in her hair with the heat relaxing her tired body and muscles. She grabs the shampoo and starts to lather her hair. This was just what she needed. This was always the perfect place to think. She finishes and turns the water off and starts to towel off and lets her hair air dry. She changes into a pair of shorts and a camisole. She walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door and grabs a bottle of water. She opens it and takes a long sip and then shuts the door.

"Holy shit! How did you get in here?" she says. Loki is standing in her penthouse, glaring at her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I was worried about you" He narrows his eyes, "However, judging by your demeanor, you seem to be just fine."

"I feel better. You didn't answer my question, how did you get inside my home?"

"I just walked in." he replies. 

"Shit, I thought I locked it." She says

"Are you alright?" as he walks closer to her. He stops right in front of her. "I told you I was okay, Loki. Why are you here?"

Loki stares hard at her. "No one has ever just walked away from me the way you did today. I am not used to that. I don't like rejection. Usually people do what I say."

She takes a deep breath. "I told you that you should stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you. I mean it."

"Hurt me? You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to; I am not some breakable little plaything."

Aurora walks over to the couch and sits down. She motions for him to come over. "Please Loki, sit. I guess that I do owe you an answer. Please do not judge me until you hear the entire story, only then will you understand why I ran out. You might find what I'm about to tell you strange, but for some reason, I doubt it."


	10. Two of A Kind

Loki sits beside her. Aurora takes a deep breath. 

She begins,"I grew up in a typical family, a mother, a father, an older brother and me. My mother, Renee, is a loving mother, she worked as an elementary teacher in my hometown of Albany. My father, Richard, was an ex-military man, who is police chief. One of the more feared or respected officers in my home town. My older brother, Chris, was literally the apple of my dad's eye. I think to some extent, dad was disappointed that I was not born a boy. Dad was all about discipline, working hard, and especially athletics. My brother Chris was an excellent athlete. Dad literally spent every free moment he could with him. Chris played several sports including basketball, baseball and football. He is 2 years older than me, so by the time I got to school, EVERYONE knew I was "Chris' little sister". Chris was a good big brother. He was talented in sports and he knew it. But, he was always looking out for me and protecting me. Still though, I was always a little jealous of dad's preference to him. "

She continues, "Growing up, I knew I was different though. I never talked about it though. I wanted to enjoy being a kid, a chance I don't think Chris really had because dad was always training him for whatever sport was going on in our town that season. Mom just supported us both; she always said we were meant to do great things. I played basketball and softball too, I was talented too. I won awards for sports, but I never could ever get my father's approval, no matter how great I did. To me, sports were great for showcasing arrogance and vanity, something my brother fell victim to as he got older. So I decided to become a dancer."

She takes a drink of her water and continues her story: "I enjoyed my childhood, my friends and my mother kept me going. One night at the dinner table, we were all eating and my dad asked Chris how his day at school was and I heard my mother say, "Richard, you have a daughter too, you know." The only thing was she was eating and the words never came from her mouth. Then, as dinner went on, I could hear everything my brother was thinking, which wasn't very interesting at all. It was mainly gibberish on some girl he liked and that he was looking forward to Homecoming. My dad's thoughts were the ones I found interesting. I found out all kinds of things about his work. The fact that I was a dancer blew his mind and though it took no athletic ability whatsoever. So it only made me dance more to spite him. I realized that mind reading was going to be very useful. I could read anyone's mind, if they were in proximity to me. I didn't need to use it for scholastic achievement because I had already tested at a genius IQ level. I used to gain popularity. I used it to find out people's secrets and so on, blackmailing others and the like. I think my parents realized something was always different about me, especially when I was practicing my telepathy. Thing is, I spent so much time covering it up and lying about different things, to them and others, it just became natural. I wanted so desperately to fit in, so I continued. I didn't want to, but I needed to. No one knew the truth. Once Chris left for college on a football scholarship, I didn't see him as much. I spent that time, trying in earnest to earn my father's approval. My mother was the support I needed. I kept on studying and dancing. My dancing was my escape. My mother attended my recitals, but my father opted to stay at home so he could watch Chris's games on television. So I decided to apply to any college or university that I could. It was easy, I was accepted at most colleges, but I opted for Yale. Even going to an Ivy League school wasn't good enough for my father. After getting my bachelor's degree in Information System Technologies and a minor in physics, I transferred to MIT for my Master's degree in Computer Science and Programming. It was there, that I had problem. I had an incident similar to the one you witnessed earlier today. Today was mild compared to what happened to me." She pauses, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, water is fine." She gets up and walks over to the refrigerator and gets a bottle of water for him. She hands it to him. "Please Aurora continue your story." he say as he opens the bottle of water. She sits back beside him.

"Alright, well one night I was headed back to my apartment from a lecture. I decided to walk, because it wasn't very far. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me and pulled me into a dark alley. He overpowered me, he was strong. I pleaded for him to leave me alone and to take my money, but he said he didn't want my money. I pleaded for him not to hurt me, he hit my head and I fell to the ground. He rolled me over and pinned me down with his body. Then he was reaching for a knife and he told me he was going to slit my throat. I told him he would be sorry, before he got the chance; I felt this intense rush of heat inside of me and everything went black for a minute. The angrier I became the warmer I felt and all of sudden, the man was disintegrated right in front of me. Then the alley walls started to crumble down, like an aftershock. I grabbed my things, avoided the debris and ran to my apartment. There was a knock at my door a few hours later. When I opened the door, there was a bald man in a chair looking back at me. He introduced himself as Charles Xavier and said that he was here to help me. I didn't believe him. He told me not to be frightened and that my powers were nothing to be ashamed of. He asked me if I ever felt different growing up and I said yes. I asked him how he found me. He said he was a mutant too. He can sense other mutants and that my incident was powerful enough to alert him. I asked him to come in. Then some guy with glasses came in with him, a Scott, I think. Anyways, he explained to me that being a mutant wasn't something to be ashamed of."

Loki's eyebrows cocked, "A Mutant? What is a mutant?"

"Well, Professor X explained it to me like this: Mutants are genetically superior to humans. We have an X gene that affects us at a cellular level. It has the ability to alter one's physical or mental structure or appearance. It can manifest in different ways and at different times and have varied degrees of strength and force. There are many of us that exist, in plain sight."

"My telepathy was basic. I can read minds of anyone in proximity of me. However the incident of me disintegrating a man, causing a blast was very powerful. He asked me if I would be interested in finding out more about my powers. I agreed. So I went with him and Scott to a mansion in Salem Center, New York. It was a school called Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. Although, I was only 21, I was way older than the students and the same age as the teachers who were also mutants. He sat down and assessed me. Apparently, my power of telepathy was stronger than I had realized. I had undeveloped potential to shroud my thoughts and generate blasts of energy, or "psi-blasts" which is what I generated that vaporized the attacker."

She continues, "Because I had no idea how powerful it was, I was subjected like a lab rat to all these tests. I was hooked up to machines and tubes and was experimented on. During the experiment, I remember feeling very hot and then nothing. When I came to, the lab was destroyed. It turns out, that under extreme emotional response or trauma; I can generate enough kinetic energy from my body and project it. Afterwards, I stayed at the mansion to learn how to control and harness my powers. He taught me how to shroud my thoughts and prevent other from reading them, that way I could remain undetected. I had mastered the telepathy on my own. However, to control my psionic blasts, I had to practice keeping my heart rate down, when faced with incidents of severe and traumatic emotional stress. It took a lot of concentration, but I had mastered it and I left back for MIT in Boston a little while later. After graduation, I traveled down here to New York and invested my money on Wall Street and it paid off. I bought a small technology company and renamed it and worked my ass off to build it into the conglomerate it is today. That's about it." She says as she finishes the story, as she looks at him on the couch.

"Does your family know that you are a mutant?" Loki asks

"No, as much as I wanted to tell them, especially my mother I never could. My parents would never understand. I first thought if I told them about it, my dad would be amazed and maybe I could get his love and approval after all these years. I realized that was futile. So I decided I would continue to live my life for me. I just considered my abilities part of my flawed design. I still keep up the charade around others, so that they don't know what I am or what destruction I am capable of. Now, why are you here Loki?"

"I came here for you, I want to make you my queen." He replies

"Since when?" she sniffs

"Last night during our dalliance, you agreed to be mine." He touches her forehead and the dizzying thoughts from last night's events flash back. The love making, his touch, his kisses, all appear so real and then he removes his hand from her head. She steps back and asks, "What are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard. I am the God of Mischief." As he says this, his Midgardian clothes, disappear and his leather duster and pants, cape and royal armor appear on his body. Aurora starts to think back earlier to her research for S.H.E.I.L.D. The dossier about Selvig, the New Mexico incident, Thor, Asgard, everything she had read that happened a year ago. "You're Loki, brother of Thor, aren't you? I should have known something was different about you. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it. Why weren't you honest with me from the beginning? Why didn't you just tell me you were a freaking God?"

"You wouldn't have believed me. It seems ironic, though, you never told your secret before either. You've lied about it all your life. A liar knows another liar, my dear."

"Fuck You." She quips

"Which is exactly what you did last night, my dear, choose your words wisely next time." he says

She stares at him, utterly speechless.

Loki looks at her, "My love, I am extremely turned on by this side of you. I see such passion and fire in you. I want to love you and make you mine for all time. You are special and a woman like you deserves to be on the arm of the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms. Please sit. First, let me tell you about my past. I owe you that."

"Where do I begin? I was orphaned. Odin found me and adopted me and raised me alongside Thor as his own. Odin never told me about my true parentage or history. He lied to me. Everything I was taught to believe in growing up was all a lie." Loki sits down and looks up at her, "I too always felt different. I was never sure why though. I was jealous of Thor growing up. Odin lavished attention on him and praised him for his fighting, strength, size and bravery. I remember living in Thor's shadow. I was dark haired, thinner, and not as strong as Thor. I was the younger brother. Instead, I decided to practice sorcery. I used to play pranks on people and cause mischief around Asgard, hence the name: God of Mischief. I have many abilities, I too can read minds, but I can jump the astral plane, control other's thoughts and action, strength and agility, among other powers. I am great sorcerer. I used my powers in battle, and on several occasions, saved my brother's ass. A few Frost Giants interrupted Thor's coronation and were taken care of. Thor decided to declare war on Jotenheim, I went with him and his friends, the Warriors Three."

"I tried to tell Thor it was not a good idea. But he was intent on punishing the Frost Giants. During the battle, a Frost Giant, touched me and my skin turned blue, like his. I killed him, but we were outnumbered. Thankfully Heimdall listened to me and told Odin, who appeared and pulled us out of Jotenhem. Thor, for his actions in breaking the peace, was banished here. After we returned, I went to the vault and touched the Casket. My skin became cold and my eyes red and then it faded. I confronted Odin about it. I discovered that I was the bastard child of the Frost Giant king Laufey. He was ashamed of me and left me to die in the snow. After the war and the treaty, Odin and his wife, Frigga, raised me as their own, with me none the wiser. He admitted he kept the truth from me, to protect me, he said. Basically, I was no more than another stolen relic from his battle in Jotunheim. I was so angry. The stress of our argument, put him into the Odinsleep. During that time, I became King of Asgard. I wanted to ensure that peace remained in the kingdom. Thor is too rash to think, as was demonstrated by his attack on Jotunheim. Asgard needed a king with sense and ability, I WAS that king. The rightful king. I just sent the Destroyer to make sure he didn't come back to Asgard. In the meantime, I decided to open the Bi-Frost and destroy Jotenheim. That way there would be no threat to the peace of Asgard. I wanted Odin to be proud of me because I dared to do what he and Thor could not do. When Thor returned, we had a fight and I lost. He destroyed the Bi-Frost, so that the travel between Asgard and Earth, or as we call it Midgard, was no longer possible. I fell into the hole created by the destruction. I remained trapped in between worlds. I had much time to think about things, but still in the void, I was connected to Earth, since I can travel the astral plane. In the void, the Chitauri found me and we struck a deal. The organization S.H.E.I.L.D had discovered a blue cube, called…..."

"The Tesseract. I've seen it." She says, "Why would you want that?"

"I do not want it. The Chitauri do. My only desire is to become King and unite your world in peace. The Chitauri enhanced my powers and allowed me to travel here to find it. Through my ability to possess minds, I found it at S.H.E.I.L.D. It was then, I saw you. I knew I had to meet you. So, I decided to travel here to meet you and have you as my queen. A king needs a queen, and a queen is to be worshipped unconditionally. And you are a queen. Together we can rule as one."

He continues, "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, my dear. The bright lure of freedom diminishes life's joy in a mad scramble for power. You see this every day in countries around your world, while they slaughter each other in droves. People do not have to die for this you see, when there is only one God for humanity to worship, there will be no fighting and killing. I am doing your planet a favor. All that is required is for them to kneel at my command and do as I say and with you by my side, it will be perfect."

"I see your logic, twisted as it may be; but you do realize that this will not be easy. Nations around the globe will fight you, just as they did thousands of years ago against oppressors to keep that freedom that they fought and died for. People will die in the fight for freedom because they will feel that you have brought war to them. You would literally have to have one hell of an army for this to be considered a reality." She says.

"I do have an army, the Chitauri. They are powerful and not of this world or any other, I will lead them to a glorious conquer of Earth. Once I have the Tesseract, all I have to do is open a portal for them and then it will be begin. Then, I give the Tesseract to them and they continue on their quest for other realm domination and I rule here. It is a beneficial trade on both sides." Loki replied.

"This is madness, Loki. Isn't there another way, can't you just return home to Asgard?"

He rises and walks over to her window and looks out on the city. "No, not yet. I must prove that I am a king, a worthy one at that. Maybe I can return when Odin realizes that I am capable of peace and be a better king than my brother ever would be. For so long, my life has been driven by my desires and jealousy. I too, have lied to people and deceived, purely out of loneliness, but with you I no longer feel alone and the thought of losing you or of walking away from you scares me. I have never felt this strongly before. I know it is sudden, please, Aurora, say you will be mine and I swear to you, that I will never leave your side. No one will ever hurt you again or make you feel less than you are. I am in love with you."

Aurora knew the pain he was feeling. Too long had she longed for her own father's approval and stood in the shadow of her brother. Here stood a man, a god, showing the same vulnerability and emotional destitution that she had experienced for so long. A tear streams down her cheek. Maybe, fate had brought these two misfits together for a purpose. She did like him very much. He was so beautiful and sexy even in his despair and loneliness. She knew he liked her. Maybe, together, they could be more.

Aurora walked up to him and put her arms around his waist from behind him and hugs him. He places his hands over hers and smiles. He turns her around, so she is facing him and he takes his arms and pulls her into an embrace.

"Loki, I know you're in love with me. I can feel it when I'm around you. I feel the same way, too. I never thought I would find someone who would understand how I have felt all these years. I have spent my whole life covering up the truth about myself, trying for approval and consumed in self-doubt. I used my powers selfishly for my benefit and the guilt has been too much to bear. You have freed me. I can finally be myself. If something were to happen to you because I lost control, I don't know what I'd do."

Loki looks down on her, "My love, I am a God, an immortal. You can't hurt me. You on the other hand, are still physically fragile and mortal despite your power. I can help you manage that power, you know. When we become husband and wife, you will become immortal. We will be together forever, you and I. You know my true lineage, all I simply want is for you to love me, and when my eyes become crimson and my skin blue, I want you to warm me with your body and take me as I am, without regret. My heart belongs to you, please say you will be mine."

"Yes, Loki, I will. I want to be with you, I don't want to be lonely anymore. I want to share my life with you."

"You will be my queen?" he asks

"Yes, my king. Yours. Always." she says

Loki smiles and picks her up and kisses her. "I am so happy to hear this. We will celebrate now." Loki scoops her up and starts to carry her like a newlywed bride over the threshold to her bedroom. He looks at her. She still has he arms around his neck, as they make it to the bedroom. He sets her down on the bed. "Before I take you as mine and mine alone; to give your pleasures untold, you must give me something in return. I told you that I always collect on my debts."

Aurora smirks at him, "I knew you were going to say that. I am happy to oblige. Anything for you."

"I know, my queen and afterward you will be rewarded with pleasures untold. Now kneel before your King."


	11. True Colors

Aurora, still on her knees looks up at Loki with her bright green eyes, smiles wickedly at him.

"You know, seeing you like this at my feet, is turning me on, my love. You do realize that once I am king and you are my queen, people will kneel for us. It is the unspoken truth of humanity; your people were made to be ruled. However, the only who will rule over you, will be me. Now, I am going to collect on your debt to me." He waves his hands and all of the armor disappears and he is left in nothing but his black pants and chiseled naked torso.

He walks over to the bed and sits down and looks at her. "I want you to pleasure me now."

Aurora, still on her knees, crawls toward him and faces the bed. She moves her hands up his legs, caressing his thighs and moves her hands to unzip his pants. She gives them a tug, and slides them down. She takes her fingers and teases his balls. He moans a little at the sensation. "So naughty." He whispers.

Aurora takes her other hand and hold the base of his cock and proceeds to take him in her mouth. She teases the tip and swirls her tongue all around as he takes more of his cock in her mouth. He was hard and soft at the same time. Aurora decided that she would seize this opportunity to take advantage of Loki. At this moment, she was the one in control. She continues to suck on him, slowly and intimately. She twirled her tongue all along his shaft, as she took him in further into her mouth, to her throat. Loki moaned in pleasure, his breath quickening. She deep throated him several more times and could feel his legs tensing up. So she slowed down and continued to tease him with her mouth and tongue. She was enjoying this. A god was literally at her mercy and she was the one making him writhe in pleasure. As she continues to take in his cock deeper in her mouth, she slides a hand down and starts to massage herself down there. Loki notices. "No my dear, I want to do that." She stops and continues to move up and down, faster and faster, still using her tongue to stimulate him. Loki's hips started to buck slightly, and she could feel his legs tense, "Aurora, I'm going to come now..." Aurora feels the warm, salty liquid move down her throat as she swallows, he is over the edge. She stops when she feels his contractions cease. Loki is out of breath, staring at her, "You are amazing my love. Please, stand." Aurora stands and looks at Loki as he takes her into his arms.

With her head on his chest, she asks,"Was that to your liking, my love?"

"Yes, it was. I told you that you shall be rewarded. I want know everything about your body and get acquainted with it, slowly and intimately. I want to explore your limits. After all you are to be mine."

"Limits?" she asks

"Yes, limits. I know you have them, because you even admitted that you are afraid of losing control. I want to release you from that. I want to see just how much you are capable of experiencing, in ways no mortal has ever given you. When control is relinquished, chaos ensues. I have always been one to upset the natural order and cause chaos. It's simply in my design, it's who I am, as it is in yours too."

Loki waves his hands in front of her body and her clothes disappear. "Ah, much faster, don't you think?" She is standing there in front of him naked and he continues to drink in her body with his eyes. "You are so beautiful. Now, lie down on the bed." Aurora lies down on the bed. Loki crawls on top and straddles her and says, "Now put your arms above your head and close your eyes." Aurora closes her eyes and puts her arms above her head. Two green silk scarves appear in his hands and he proceeds to blindfold her. Then he takes the other scarf and binds her hands above her head. "What are you doing?" she asks. "I want to see you helpless underneath me, while I explore you. Your body will be more sensitive to me, anticipating my touch. I will enjoy this and so will you; all you have to do is keep your arms above your head. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Aurora is helpless, her breathing starts to quicken. "This is so hot." She thinks. He grins. He takes his long fingers and starts to run them down both of her arms. He watches with delight as her skin prickles at his touch. He takes his fingers and pinches her nipples as they become erect. He leans down and proceeds to take them, one by one in his mouth and suck. Aurora shudders. The sensation is overwhelming. She can feel his long hair, brushing across her body. Loki starts to lick and kiss her neck and nipping at her skin. Aurora starts to move a little. "No, hold still." She complies. He then starts to kiss her body, planting kisses all along her neck and working his way back down to her breasts and down her stomach. Still blindfolded, Aurora asks, "What are you doing?" He says "Nothing". He takes his fingers and traces his name on her stomach and leans down to kiss her, starting at her neck. He works his way down again. He caresses each thigh and then, takes a finger and touches her down there. "You are so wet for me." He spreads her legs apart so he has better access and places two fingers inside of her and uses his thumb to stimulate her clitoris. She moans as her back arches and she bucks again his hand.

"Now, you promised to love me as I really am, in my true Jotun form; remember?" he asks. Aurora replies, "Yes. I said I would love you no matter what, Loki." Loki smiles as he watches her helplessly writhe in front of him. "Now, I will remove your wrist binding first and then your blindfold. I want to make love to you, as I really am, so that you know just how much you mean to me. I do not want any more secrets between us." With a swift movement of his fingers the silk scarf unties from her wrists. She brings her hands down and reaches for him and feels his body straddling hers. Loki closes his eyes and holds her delicate hands in his, as he proceeds to change himself into his Jotun form, with crimson eyes, cool blue skin and circular tribal scars on his skin. The blue color and scars seep down, completely transforming him. He leans down and removes her blindfold. She opens her eyes and stares at him. He is face to face with her, supporting himself on the bed with his arms. She says nothing. Loki is looking at her, waiting for her response. Finally she reaches up and caresses his face with one hand and moves her other down his other shoulder. She continues to move her hands on his face, arms and chest; each time, pausing to touch the circular scars on his arms and face. "So, this is the real you?" she asks. "Yes, it is." He says, as he puts his head down. "You're beautiful, Loki." He breathes a small sigh of relief. Aurora continues, "I think you and I finding each other was fate. If you can love me for the mutant I am, I will always love you, no matter what." Loki leans down to kiss her and she wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Loki's body starts to warm at her touch. Aurora whispers, "No, not yet, Loki. I want you to make love to me right now, just as you are." Loki smiles, as he spreads her legs and pushes himself inside of her. The cool sensation of his skin on her body and inside was pleasurable to her. She starts to match him, thrust for thrust, both enjoying each other's bodies as they continue to make love well into the night.


	12. You Belong to Me

Both Loki and Aurora were spent from their long session of making love. Loki lay on the bed, with Aurora’s head on his chest. He took his left hand and gently caressed the skin on her back. Aurora smiled. This was the happiest and the most tired she had been in a long time. She felt so at home in his arms and safe, something that she had never really felt before. As her head lay on his chest she could hear his heart pounding under her ear and feel the rise and fall of his chest as well.  
“Aurora?”

“Yes, Loki?”

“Are you alright?” he asks

“I’m wonderful, Loki. I was just listening…”she replied. “To what my dear?” Loki wonders. 

“The sound of your heart.” As she turns and looks up at him. 

As he gently strokes her long hair, his steely blue eyes gaze at her, “You know my love, my heart belongs to you. I thought at one time my heart was nothing but frozen ice and I was unable to love myself or another, but being with you has changed all that. You have made me want to love again. All that I desire is to give my love to you unconditionally, to cherish you for all the glorious beauty that you are. Right now, I am the luckiest god in all of the nine realms, to have you by my side. I just hope you will be mine and love me always.”  
Aurora turns over on her stomach and looks at him and rests her chin on his stomach. Her bright green eyes meet his blue ones in a heated gaze, “Loki, I do love you. You have given me more than any man has ever given me before. You are the most gentle and adept lover I have ever known. You make me feel safe and loved when I am around you. I have never felt that way before until now.” She sits up and leans over and kisses his lips and continues, “When I am with you, I feel at home, like this is where I belong. I don’t want that feeling to go away. I just want to be with you forever because I truly love you.”

A tear starts to stream down her face and Loki sits up to brush it away. Loki takes his hand and brings her chin up to look at her and says, “Please, do not cry anymore. I will never leave you. Fates have brought us together and nothing will separate us, I swear to you. I may be the God of Mischief and Lies, but I will never lie or deceive you. I want to spend eternity with you. No matter what happens in the future, we are meant to be. Once I am able to return to Asgard, we will be wed and you will become immortal. Then we can begin our lives together forever in the realm Eternal.”  
“Loki, I love you.”

“I love you more than you will ever know Aurora.” As he kisses her. They stare at each other and Loki says, “How about this? Let’s freshen up, put on some good clothes and have some dinner? I seem to have worked up an appetite.” As he smirks at her as she climbs out of bed and heads toward the shower, “Fine with me.” Aurora glances at him over her shoulder and says, “Care to join me?” Loki smiles and hops out of bed. “I thought you’d never ask.” Both of them walk into the shower and Aurora turns on the water and the shower starts to steam up with the warm water, pouring over their bodies. Loki watches as the water runs down every curve of her entire body. She grabs some shampoo and starts to lather her hair. “Please Aurora, allow me.” Loki takes his hands and starts to slowly massage her hair, lathering it up and running his fingers down through her hair and admires the curves of her backside as he does so. “This perfect creature is mine” he muses. He turns her around and tells her to close her eyes and lean her head back to rinse. She does and he watches as the soap runs down her body and down her ample breasts. He takes his hands and runs them along her breasts and stomach. Aurora thrills at his touch, she looks at him with water streaming down, and smiles. 

“I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t help it. You are so beautiful.” He says as he continues to massage the soap onto her skin, as the water runs down. 

“My turn, Loki.” She says as she turns him around in the enormous shower and the water starts to flow down his hair, face and body. He brushes the water out of his face, and Aurora takes some body wash and starts to lather it in her hands and proceeds to massage the soap into his hair and on his body. She instructs him to turn around to rinse his hair and she starts to rub the soap on his body, pausing as if to tease him. She could tell he enjoyed her touch, just as much as she relished his. She continues to wash him and stops down at his manhood. She grabs it and strokes it. Loki looks down, caught off guard by her and she says, “Just making sure I wash everything.” Loki says, “I know what you are doing, and I may have to give you what you want” , as he kisses her. The two lovers continue to kiss in the shower, as their hands eagerly explore each other. Loki proceeds to pick her up and holds her up and thrusts himself inside of her. She instinctively wraps her arms and legs around him and holds on, as he continues to fuck her against the tile wall. Aurora is completely consumed by him and she feels her insides quicken, just as she starts to orgasm, he stops. She looks at him in shock, and he stares at her and he says, “I will not grant you release just yet. I want to know that you are mine and mine alone….. Say it.”

She tries to catch her breath, “Yes, I will…be. Yours.” She pants. “Please….”

“Good.” As he thrusts back into her more forcefully than ever, fucking her harder and deeper, against the wall, as she tightens her legs and grip around his neck and she moans out in pleasure as she comes around him and he releases as well. He sets her back down and her legs give out. Loki smiles and rinses himself off and says to her, “Remember this, love, you belong to me…” and he walks out of the shower and wraps a towel around him and proceeds into the bedroom, while Aurora is on her knees, spent from the tryst in the shower on top of their sexual activities in the last 24 hours. She had never had sex in a shower, yet alone like that. She wonders, “I don’t understand why he is always, wanting me to ensure him that I am his? He is so confusing.” She manages to stand, despite the soreness and finishes her shower and she gets out and wraps a towel around her body and starts to dry her hair. Still confused by Loki’s demands, she continues to dry her hair and then she applies her makeup. She then walks into her bedroom, where she confronts him. 

“Loki, I want to know something. First of all, you said you would never lie to me, so I want the truth now.”

“What is the matter?” he asks

“Why are you constantly asking if I am yours? I told you I love you, is that not enough? I find your lack of trust very infuriating.”

Loki walks over to her and looks right at her and sighs. “I’m sorry. I have issues, a lot of them. I’ve been lonely for far too long. I keep insisting that you are mine only because the thought of losing you and letting you slip away frightens me in ways you can’t imagine. Please believe me, when I tell you that I belong to you; you are my everything.”

Aurora says, “That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. Being that as it may, should you ever hurt me, you will lose me.” As she stares at him.

“I would have expected nothing less from you, Aurora. You are a strong, fiery woman with powers beyond fathom of most mortals. I told you, I would never deceive you, I don’t think I ever could.” Loki says as he embraces her.

Aurora closes her eyes and breathes in his heavenly scent and smiles. She realizes she is naked still under the towel and proceeds to wriggle her way out of his arms. “I need to get dressed.” Loki says, “Allow me.” He waves his hands and a beautiful black dress and matching pumps appear on her. Loki was dressed in a black suit with green and gold tie and he says, “Let’s go out to celebrate.”

“I know of this quiet and romantic restaurant that has a strict dress code. It’s down on 142nd street. It’s very nice and expensive. It’s the perfect place for us to be together and enjoy each other’s company, Loki.” She says. “How will we get there?”

“Aurora, I am a god of limitless power. One of those things is that I can traverse the astral plane and teleport. Hold on to me and you will see.” She wraps her arms around him, his golden staff appears and in a blue flash, they find themselves in front of the restaurant, La Trattoria. The staff disappears and the two hold hands and walk inside.


	13. I Need Your Help

The two are shown to a corner table and Aurora orders a Merlot bottle as they sit down to browse the menu. 

“I love this place, it’s so romantic and quiet. I’ve usually dined here alone in the past.” She says

“You will never be alone, even if there is a time, where I am not physically with you; I will still be with you. I will never leave you.” Loki says and smiles at her.

The waiter takes their order and leaves. While the two lovers sit at the restaurant drinking their wine, Loki decides to discuss his plans with Aurora. 

“Aurora, I need your help. I am going to tell you about my plans for Earth and the Tesseract. After a battle with Thor on Asgard, the Bi-Frost was broken and the travel between Asgard and here was broken. I was thrown into the abyss by him. During that time in the void, I made a bargain with the Chitauri. They are an alien race with extraordinary powers. Their leader, Thanos, wants the Tesseract and he knew it was on Earth. I agreed to find it for him and give it to him, in exchange, I would have my powers increased and have control of their army of my peace making mission on Earth, to help establish me as king and unit it in peace, in a relatively short battle of sorts. However, if I fail to deliver the Tesseract, my life will be in danger and I will become a hunted man across the realms.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me that your life could be in danger?!” She was furious as tears start to well in her eyes. 

“I didn’t want to alarm you. I wanted to tell you because I could not bear to be parted from you at all. You are my world now. I know where it is and so do you. I know you’ve seen it, that is why I need your help. I don’t want to die.” He pauses and looks at her, “Are you angry with me?”

“No, I’m not. I just don’t like it that you could be in danger. You are my world too, Loki. I will help you. I will tell you what I know, but I don’t know how much help I could be.” She says and pauses, “When I went to S.H.I.E.L.D. I was asleep on the plane. When I woke up, we were at the main S.H.I.E.L.D. facility for Project Pegasus. The building was in the middle of the desert. Deep inside there is a research lab set up by Dr. Selvig to explore and harness the energy. S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to make weapons of it. It was part of a project called Phase 2. They plan to weaponize the energy in missiles and bombs and the like. Nick Fury said they were working on it because his solution was tabled by the committee.”

“You called it a warm light for all mankind to share.”

“Yes, I did. How did you know that?” she asks.

“I have the ability to read people’s thoughts, though I was caught in between realms, I stumbled across Selvig and read his mind before the Bi-Frost connection was broken. I still can. People who are weak minded are easily controlled and manipulated and read. He is a brilliant man, but very naïve. As for you, I can not read yours; your ability to control your thoughts from me is great."

“You tried to read them the other day at the restaurant didn’t you, Loki?” she asks.  
“Yes I did, but I was unsuccessful, I tried to establish a connection with you, but could not.” He replies.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t let you. I can block thoughts and can establish connections with others through their minds, but only if I permit.” said Aurora. “I’m very protective of my thoughts.”

“You do realize that if you and I were to establish a connection, we could communicate anywhere in the world or universe, right? I want to know you, Aurora. Let me in, please?” as he touches her hand.  
Aurora thought Loki could be playing her, but to lose him would be torture. She had never done a mind link, except for the one time she allowed Professor Xavier to probe her mind. She didn’t like people knowing her thoughts, she felt it made her weak and in this case, a god wanted in her head. “We will discuss this later, let’s eat first.” she says

Aurora and Loki ate their dinner very quietly. Loki was frustrated, he wanted to control every aspect of his lovely Aurora, but was irritated that she was so hesitant to surrender her mind to him. She had already given him her love and her body, why was this so hard for her? He contemplated using the mind control abilities in the staff to control her, but changed his mind when he looked over at her drinking her wine and smiling at him.

Aurora ate and thought to herself: “I won’t do it. He needs to understand that this is who I am. My mind is the only thing that I have that is me, my identity. I don’t like people being in my head, knowing all about me. How can I get him to see this?”

The two finished their dinner and left the restaurant. They decided to take a walk and hold hands as they walk down the street. Aurora says to Loki, “If you could remember what you saw inside Eric’s mind, and what you saw inside the facility, I’ll try to help you fill in the blanks.” 

He closes his eyes, “Well, there are several scientists working with him. There is a ball shaped portal with a path leading to the Tesseract, which is housed in a circular machine. There are computer screens everywhere. As for Selvig…I can see his calculations are not yet complete, he is missing something. The Tesseract is unstable, but a still remains a constant source of energy. There is a man, who hangs out in the rafters, watching over everyone in the lab. I don’t know him.”

“I do. That is Clint Barton. His codename is Hawkeye. He is a highly trained SH.I.E.L.D. agent, whose specialty is using a bow and arrow. He has been on several missions overseas with another agent called Natasha Romanoff. She was a former spy for Russia, who decided to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative after Clint was sent to eliminate her. I suspect it’s because she wants to try and atone for the people who lost their lives at her hands. Hence her codename Black Widow.”

“How do you know that?” asks Loki.

“When you’ve been contracted as a computer software programming consultant with a talent for physics by a covert operation such as S.H.I.E.L.D., you meet a lot of people and have access to classified information. Plus, every now and then I like to keep my computer hacking skills current, just in case I need them. A friend of mine named Tony told me that you never know when it could come in handy. I even found out things about him. (She chuckles) What else can you tell me?” she asks.

“The Tesseract is a source of energy and serves as both a power source and a portal. I have a staff that the Chitauri gave me that allows me to channel the Tesseract’s energy. The power is only limited by my thoughts. It makes me very powerful. Once I have the Tesseract, I will use it to open a portal for the Chitauri. If I can use the technology that surround it inside S.H.I.E.L.D., that would be helpful, I suppose, otherwise I would have to start from scratch. Once the invasion is over, they take it off your world and I become king. “

“Maybe you can use the staff to teleport yourself inside the facility. The Tesseract is another door into space right? Doors open from both ends...Maybe the circular area can be used as a portal. You’d have to be careful though. If the energy has not stabilized it could be catastrophic.” She says. 

“You are so smart, my love, perhaps you can help me with the planning and the details.”

“I suppose, I will do what I can. I have a lot of business deals going down this week and next overseas and I can’t afford to lose out on the money for my company.”

“Understood. Shall we go back to your place and discuss this further?” he asks. 

“Yes. Let’s go, besides, I'm exhausted.”


	14. Love at Last

The staff appears and Loki puts one arm around her and closes his eyes and they instantly teleport back inside her penthouse apartment. Aurora feels dizzy and slightly stumbles and he catches her.

“I don’t think that I will ever get used to you teleporting like that.” 

Loki leads her over to the sofa and she lays down. “Are you alright? I’m sorry. I tend to forget sometimes that teleportation affects people differently.” As he takes his fingers and caresses her face. She leans into his touch, closes her eyes and sighs. 

“Loki, I’m exhausted. I hope you do not mind, but I would like to go to bed. “

“Not at all, my dear. Let me help you to bed.” He bends down and scoops her up with his long, muscular arms. Aurora has her head against his chest. He swiftly walks to her bedroom and sits her down on the large king size bed. She bends over to take her shoes off, but pauses as she starts to sway. “No, let me help you.” He says. Loki kneels down and slips off her shoes. “Is that better?”

“Yes, much better. Loki, could you please get me one of my night slips out of my dresser? She asks.  
Loki strides over to her dresser; “Which one?” he asks. “The top one.” She says. He opens the drawer and sees several silk camisoles and negligees’. He rifles through them, secretly admiring her under garments, still smiling. He picks out a black one, that is mid-thigh length and black silk and see through. He closes the drawer and walks back over to her. She is sitting on the bed. Loki walks over to her and tells her to stand up and raise her arms. He unzips her dress and it pools at her feet. He decides to change his clothes as well. He closes his eyes and waves his hands and the Midgard clothes disappear and he is now only wearing long black silk pajama pants. He then takes his hands and works her underwear down her hips and legs, slowly, while intimately caressing her curves as he works his way down, she lets out a deep breath. She is still standing there and moves out of the pool of dress and underwear. Loki tells her to uncross her arms and raise them up. She complies and he slips the negligee’ over and down. “Is that better my love?” he asks as he wraps his arms around her and holds her in a gentle embrace. He holds her for a minute, resting his chin, on her left shoulder as she takes her hands and keeps them over his around her waist, as she leans toward his face. Loki whispers, “You know, I will never tire of holding you in my arms, you are the most lovely creature I have ever laid eyes on in all of the universe. Just knowing that you are here with me, gives me so much more comfort that you will ever know, Aurora. I do love you.” She turns around quickly and kisses him, “I know. I can feel it when you touch me so.” She grabs his right hand and leads him to the bed as she turns down the sheets and crawls in and she looks at him and motions for him to crawl beside her. Loki crawls in bed and she snuggles up next to him, with her head by his strong muscular chest, she takes her left hand and guides his arm around her. “Hold me Loki.” 

He tightens his grip around her and reaches up and turns her lamp off. “Sweet dreams, love.” But before he could get the words out, he looks and sees that she is already asleep. He looks up at the ceiling and smiles. He finally had finally found the love of his life after a lifetime of disappointing search on Asgard. She laid here with him, he was determined to keep her no matter what. He closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep for the first time in almost a year.

The sun peeked into the bedroom through the crack in the curtain. It was just enough to arouse her from her sleep. She wiggled slowly out of Loki’s arms. It was difficult because he had almost an iron tight grip on her. She managed to slink out of the bed. She looked over at him and he was peacefully sleeping. He looked flawless even in sleep, his sharp cheekbones and long nose and soft lips were even more defined in the shadow flung by the creeping sunlight. Aurora walked over to the curtain and closed it and the room became very dark. She hurried to her dresser and then to her closet and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out wearing running gear and tennis shoes, she pulled her hair back into a long ponytail. She stretched up her arms and moved swiftly into her living room and over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and headed back into the bedroom. She placed the note on her pillow, next to a still sleeping Loki. She went back to the desk and grabbed her ear buds and Ipod and headed downstairs. When she got to the lobby, she was greeted by the doorman. She walked outside and stretched her legs. She put in her ear buds and started running towards downtown and Central Park. After everything that has happened in the last few days, a run was just the thing to clear her head. She always thought clearer and more reasonable, even as a teen. Running seems to be the one thing she could count on to free herself, if only for a little while. The wind blew in her face and the morning air was just the right mix of elixir to wake up her mind and body. She smiled politely as she passed people walking their dogs or running the other way, as the sounds of the 80’s filled her ears.  
Meanwhile, Loki starts to stir and wakes up in horror. He looks around frantically for her, but she is not there. He motions with his hand and the curtain flies open. The light makes it all too real that she is nowhere to be found. He jumps out of bed and yells for her in the penthouse, but no answer. His heart starts to race, fear starts to overtake him, but quickly becomes anger. NO ONE leaves me….where the fuck is she? He paces by the bed and something catches his eye; it’s the note.

He picks it up and it reads: “Loki, please do not be angry with me. I didn’t want to wake you up from your sleep. You seemed to be at peace because you were smiling. I was afraid if I woke you, whatever joyous thoughts you were having would be ruined. I enjoyed sleeping last night in your arms, it felt right. I wanted to let you know that I went for a run this morning. I will return as soon as I’m done running my 7 miles, which is usually to downtown and Central Park and back here. When I get back, I’ll make you breakfast. See you soon. Love, Aurora.”

His anger soon subsided. He wasn’t sure what this “running” thing was, but all the same, she promised to come back. He had been lied to so much in the past, that it made it hard for him to trust. Then on the other hand, he was an expert liar and manipulator himself. But that didn’t matter. He decided to take a shower, and by then, hopefully she would be back. If not, there would be dire consequences to pay.


	15. So It Begins.....

Loki decides to take a shower while he waits for her to return. He turns on the water and waits for it to warm up and he strips off his pants and walks in the shower. The warm water runs down over him, but it doesn’t bother him, after all he is a Frost Giant. He grabs her shampoo and starts to wash his hair and closes his eyes and starts to devise his plans for getting the Tesseract and fulfilling his bargain with Thanos and the Chitauri. The thought of failure made him very sick to the core, now with her in the picture, he not only had to worry about himself, but Aurora too. Matters of the heart were a complicated thing to Loki. The only real love he ever knew what that of Frigga and from his brother. Odin was never really like that and well his father threw him out to die because he was ashamed of his son’s size. All Loki ever wanted was to be treated and loved like Thor and to have a woman who loved him, but not in the distant way Sif adored Thor. To have Aurora was unlike anything, but the fear of losing her was great, but how could he protect her if he didn’t protect himself first? Selfish thoughts? Maybe, but he would deal with that when the time came. For the moment relaxing in the shower and enjoying the moment was his concern now. He grabbed the soap to finish.

Meanwhile, Aurora came home. She heard the shower running and knew he was in there. She needed a shower after her long run, but wondered if she should sneak in there with him. A run was just what she needed. Things always seemed much more clear after a good run, but today she had stopped at her favorite grocery delivery store today. This was something she hardly every did, because she usually ordered her groceries by phone. She paid extra to have them prepare fresh bread, juice and berries, and other breakfast ingredients and have it delivered with her usually weekly groceries. All she had to do now was wait for them to arrive. Loki was a wonderful man, but she reminded herself of the danger that went along with him. She decided to trust her heart for once. She stripped off her clothes and put them in the hamper and opened the door and asks him, “Care for some company?” Loki smiles and says, “Yes please.” He takes his arms and wraps them around her. “I have to hurry Loki. I am expecting a delivery this morning.” Loki looks surprised. “A delivery? For what?” he asks. “Breakfast. I am having my food delivered to me, so I can make breakfast. I’m sure you must be hungry.” She says. “Yes, but I don’t think that food will sate the hunger I have right now” he purred, as he ran his hands down her body. “Loki, that’s not what I meant.” As she laughs, but she was determined to finish her shower. She reached for her shampoo and starts to lather her hair, and she gently rinses it. She reaches for the soap, knowing full well that she was teasing him. She takes it and lathers her body. “If you keep doing that pet, I will have to take you here and now.” He says, as she brushes his hands away. “We have all day for that. Could you please wait for the delivery? I’ll be along shortly. If the bell rings, let the delivery man up, it’s all paid for.” She proceeds to finish washing her body and turns off the water. She opens the door and walks out. She towels off and heads to her room for some clothes. When she gets into the living room, she sees several sacks filled with food.

“You cook?” he asks. “Yes, I can. Usually my housekeeper makes my meals for me ahead of time, or I order out at work or dine with clients. I’m really busy during the work week and I prefer to have my meals made for me or have the ingredients on hand to fix it myself, it makes my life simpler. Since I had been gone this past week, I didn’t have any need for groceries.” Loki sits at the bar and watches as she quickly unpacks all of the food. “What would you like?” she asks. “Surprise me love.”

Aurora quickly gets to work cracking and scrambling some eggs. She pulls out the toaster and slices some of the freshly baked bread to toast it. She takes out the container of fresh fruit and sits it on the bar table, along with the juice. She continues to make breakfast and before long, a feast sits before Loki. “This is magnificent. I am starving.”

“Please, eat Loki.” Aurora proceeds to put the rest of the food in the refrigerator, just after getting a little eggs and ham and a piece of bread. Loki grabs a plate and proceeds to eat. She watches in amazement as he devours the pan of eggs, 6 slices of bread, the remainder of the fresh fruit, the rest of the ham, and all of the juice. Luckily, she had poured herself some and grabbed some eggs and ham before he ate the entire meal.

“This juice, what is it?” he asks

“Mango Orange. I had it made fresh at the store.'

“I like it!” Loki says. Aurora smiles at him and eats her breakfast. Loki looks around and his cheeks tint, “I am sorry, I feel like such a bligesnipe. I have eaten all of your food and left you with nothing."

“Nonsense, Loki. I am fine. Are you full? I’ve never seen anyone eat like that before.”

Afterwards she proceeds to take the dishes to the dishwasher and puts them inside. She washes her hands and walks over to where he is sitting on the couch. “What is this large box in front of me?”

“That is a TV, or television. You can watch movies and other shows that are broadcast all over the world. I haven’t watched it in a long time, I just don’t have the time to do so. Here…” she leans over and grabs the remote and it turns on. She finds a movie, a favorite of hers that she hasn’t seen in a while, Last of the Mohicans and leaves it on the station. She watches as his eyes get big and he looks at her and says, “It’s like a magic box that I can see into the future with.” As he walks up to the flat screen and touches it. She laughs. “What is so funny?” he asks.

“This movie is almost 25 years old. It doesn’t tell the future, but it can show you what’s happening now or events in history, but movies are for entertainment, not everything that happens in them is real. This one (pointing at the screen) is based on a book that was written here on Earth, a long time ago; before TV was invented. People then read books and newspapers for entertainment and news. The news is where people broadcast to people in other parts of the world and let you know what is happening there.”

“So these people are spies?” he asks. “No, they are just reporters, or people who tell you what is going on in certain places and/or things that have happened. It’s informative as well as entertaining. Just watch the movie, don’t think about all of this stuff, I know it must be new to you.” She lays her head down on his stomach and the two watch the movie. He instinctively wraps an arm around her.

A few hours later, at her desk, both Aurora and Loki discuss information about the Tesseract and start to devise a method to get it. “I’m not sure, but I think that the area that you described could actually be used as a portal. If the cube can be awakened and the energy channeled from the holder into a beam into the platform, you could easily transport in. From the looks of the area itself, I believe that might be the intention. However, there might be several components you will need should you want to establish a portal large enough for your army. Having Erik will help you,as that is his area of expertise; not mine. You might have to eliminate a few guards and Barton inside the base, but having him and Selvig would benefit you because you would have a trained SHIELD agent and a thermonuclear astrophysicist on your side. A portal of that size, though would require a large, self-sustaining energy source. (as she scribbles on a piece of paper) That means it can open and stay as wide as you would need it. Remember, energy is key here. I know of one possible source. (as she walks over to her window and looks out onto the New York skyline, and she points toward Stark Tower) I have a meeting with Tony Stark tomorrow. He is the owner of Stark Industries. See that building in the distance? (she points and Loki nods) “That building is set to power itself on a new Arc Reactor built by Stark himself, it will be self-sustaining, clean energy. That should be enough for your portal. I’m not sure if he would be a threat to you, but he is key in what SHIELD calls the Avengers Initiative. “she says.  
“How in the world do you know all of this, my love?” he asks in amazement.

“Tony and I are old friends” She is careful not to reveal that they were former lovers as well. “I can find out all I need from him. He will never suspect anything, since he and I are both contracted at certain times to SHIELD. I have a meeting with him tomorrow on solar powered tech for cell phones, so I will see him tomorrow. That is the same tech I plan to sell to my investors in Germany and China. Tony’s always happy to see me. He is a good friend, as well as Erik Selvig. I would prefer to see them not hurt. They were both there for me at different times in my life when I was alone and needed friends.”

“Whatever you wish, my love. Mind Control is simply that. No harm will come to them, I assure you, but the casualities will be quite costly in this takeover, you realize that right?” he says.

“Yes, I do. I do have one more request, after you conquer New York and start to spread out on Earth. I just want to know that my family will be safe.”

“Why do you care so much for your family? Are these not the people who wronged you?” he asks

“Not my mother though. She was always there for me no matter what. My brother and father were oafs and concerned with other things, but they are the only family I have. Blood is blood, Loki.”

“Fine. I promise…no harm will come to them.” As he hugs her, “Thank you for all of your assistance in all of this, I would like to put this plan into motion sooner than later, as time is of the essence for me. I am starving my love, shall we eat supper?” as he says this, a small feast appears on the table. Aurora says, “Wow, if I would’ve known you could do that, I wouldn’t have cooked.”

“No matter, it’s the least I can do for all you have done for me. You have shown me what love is. You have loved me, though a monster with a broken heart. I will do anything for you. You are my world, the light of my life. You will never have to lift a finger for anything, now or in the future as my wife. I will give you everything you desire. “ as he kisses her hand.

“Until that time, love, I still have to work no matter what. I have a lot of things in the works for my company’s investments overseas. In about a week and half, I will be flying to Stuttgart, Germany for a day and then on to Beijing, China and then I will return home. I have a lot of people working for me, who are counting on these business deals; I stand to make a lot of money. That is one reason, why I prefer to work behind the scenes with you on this, if SHIELD or the government got wind of this, everything I have worked for would be ruined, I have worked too hard to throw it away. I told you, I will help you whenever I can, even overseas, but my name must be kept out.” She says very matter-of-a-factly.

“I understand completely, my love. Let’s eat because I already know what I want for my dessert.” He replies, as he stares hungrily at her. The two lovers sit and eat, but both are not really hungry for food. The hour was getting late and soon it would be time for bed. With one wave of his hand, the food disappears. Loki leads her to the bedroom, as he passionately kisses her. The two kiss hard and long, almost to point of bruising their lips. Their hands work up and down, slowly on each other’s bodies, undressing each other as they go. She looks at him and says, “Lie down.”

Loki raises an eyebrow, smirks and complies. “As you wish my love. For tonight, I am yours. Do with me whatever you wish, but remember there can only be one dominant in this relationship, and that is me. ”

“ I know.” She reaches into a drawer and finds a scarf. She takes it to the bed and ties his hands together. “Keep them over your head. Just remember, you aren’t allowed to touch me.” She says.  
“What? Are you serious?”  
“Yes.”  
Loki lies there on the bed and she slowly climbs over him and straddles him. She can feel the heat of his erection pressing on her behind, she slowly kisses him, deeply and then continues to kiss his cheeks. She gradually works her way down to his neck, taking time to line gently kisses along his throat, as she works back to his ears and nips them. Loki shudders and starts to move his hands down. “Keep them up.” She says in his ear as she plants kisses along his collar bone and down to his chest. She continues to use her tongue in very creative manners. She teases his nipples with nips, licks and kisses. The sensations and the deprivation of touching her drove him mad. He writhed under her, and she continued to move down. She took his cock and started to suck on it, just enough to make it wet enough and she quickly moved it inside her. Slowly, she moved her hips in a circle. Each grinding move made him more and more frantic, as the sounds of ecstasy escaped his lips. She smiled wickedly at him and then changed her direction. She started moving back and forth, up and down, each movement slower than the first. Then, she started to move faster and faster. She threw her head back as she rode his cock. The pressure and intensity increased with every movement. She felt like she was on fire and then out of nowhere, Loki’s hands grab her hips, as his fingers dig into her flesh, and start to match each other’s movements faster and faster until they couldn’t hold back any longer. The final orgasmic release came as they breathed and she collapsed down on top of him.

“How was that?”

“Mind blowing, my love; I enjoy the soft touch of your flesh under my hands and to be deprived of it was just too much. “ She laid down and he wraps her in a tough embrace, and he says, “ I do not wish to experience that deprivation again.” She looks and him and says, “I know. Funny how that works, huh?” Both laugh and soon drift off to sleep. That alarm for work comes mighty early in the morning.


	16. Temptation and Deception

A loud buzzing sound woke both of them up. "What in Nornheim is that?"

"That is my alarm. It's telling me that it's time for me to go to work. It takes me a while to get up and get going. I run on my treadmill, take a shower, fix my hair and makeup, get dressed and make some coffee before I get out the door."

"Come, my love. You do not have to go, stay here with me." Loki pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I was gone most of last week and I need to be there this week, especially if I'm going to be overseas next week sometime. I have a shareholders meeting in the morning and then I will be in a meeting with my tech consultant in the afternoon. I'm going to be very busy. I have a lot of catching up to do before my shareholder's meeting this morning. I'm the owner and CEO of the company, I have to be there." Aurora gets out of bed and changes into workout clothes, while Loki watches her. She pays him no mind and walks into the large grand room and pulls down the treadmill, stretches and starts to run. Loki watches all of this action in amazement. "Tell me what are you doing?"

"I'm running on a treadmill. This belt goes around continuously, allowing me to run in place. I like to watch TV and catch up on the news. I can't do that while running outside. I run just enough to wake up and get the blood pumping, so I can keep up with my busy schedule."

"Why do you do this?" he asks.

"Because I have to work to keep my body in shape and strong, I do not wish to become soft and weak. I was that once, and it didn't work out for me. "

Loki chuckled. "I think, Thor's friend, Volstagg, may benefit from this contraption. He is quite large and round. The fat boar never stops eating …repulsive pig." He spits. He was glad that she cared about her appearance as much as he cared for his, he was vain, but so was she. With the little things that he finds about her, the deeper he falls in love. He settles down to watch the TV and starts to flip through the channels. She finishes her mile sprint. She folds up the treadmill and walks into her bathroom. She turns on the TV in the bathroom, peels off her clothes and hops in the shower. She quickly finishes her libations and wraps a towel around her head and another around her body. She starts to dry her long, wavy hair and starts to apply her makeup. She walks into the closet and slips into her dress clothes, complete with blazer over her dress and heels. She takes a good look at herself and remembers to put on her jewelry, making sure her necklace accents her cleavage. After all, she figured since she would be meeting with Tony today, she might just give him a look at what he gave up all those years ago. She turns and walks back into the living room where Loki is still sprawled across couch, watching the TV.

He looks at her in her business wear and stands up and walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her and says, "You don't have to do this, you know. You should stay here with me in my arms." Aurora replies, "I would, but if I don't go to work, I can't make money. Don't worry, Loki. I will be fine; this is what I do every day." She kisses him and he lingers as long as possible before she pulls away.

"My housekeeper, Rosa will be here shortly. If you need anything, she can take care of you. She is very nice. She does everything for me, clean my home and cook my meals. Since you will be here, she can cook you something for breakfast and lunch. I should be home by dinner. If she has any questions, she can call me, but I doubt she will. If you need to go somewhere, she can tell you what there is to do in New York. I don't want you to be bored."

"Housekeeper? Is that similar to a servant?"

"In a way, but no. A Servant is usually one who serves and has no choice. For Rosa, this is a job. She does what I need and I pay her, simple as that. In fact, I have several people who do things for me like shopping. You see Loki, in this world; you can get people to do what you want, as long as the price is right. Greed is what makes this world go around. I just happen to be rich and I treat people with respect and usually it pays off."

"What if it doesn't?"

"I improvise." She states. She walks over to the coffeemaker, grabs her cup and her briefcase. He watches her as she walks to the elevator. She turns and says, "Good bye lover. " Loki apparates in front of her and grabs her and kisses her long and hard. "Good bye, I shall miss you." She says, "I know, as I will miss you too." She steps in and says, "Rosa will help you, I will see you later." as the door closes.

When she arrives at her office downtown, she is greeted by several workers, including Grace. She sits down and scans through her email, answering each one and then delegating most responses for Grace to take care of. She combed through the technology blueprints and files for the cell phones, as much as possible before the morning shareholders meeting. The meeting went as usual. She presented the specs for the phones, using the self-sustaining power sources that were to be discussed today. The solar energy specs were discussed too, as well as manufacturing costs, etc. The meetings were always boring. Around lunch time, the meeting finally adjourned and then she went back to her office. Then she back to her office and sent down for a salad from across the street. She had originally had the meeting with the Stark Industries R & D dept., but when Tony found out, he immediately changed it so that she would meet with him. Of course this did not make Pepper happy at all. Pepper didn't care much for her and she knew it, but business is business. She ate the salad and then went to her office bathroom and brushed her teeth and adjusted her outfit and sent for her car. She grabbed her thumb drive, and cellular prototype out of her office safe and grabbed her briefcase and went down to the car. The drive to Stark Tower wasn't too bad, considering traffic. She arrived at the tower.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Can I help you?" asked a little blond secretary.

"Yes, I have a 1:00 appointment with Tony Stark. My name is Aurora Lawson."

The woman types quickly and finds her name, "Yes, here you are. Mr. Stark is expecting you. Wait a second, I have something for you." She hands Aurora a key, "Here is the key to Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts's private elevator. You are to take it to the top floor. It will take you directly to Mr. Stark's office."

"Thank you." Aurora replies as she walks off from the desk.

The secretary stops and asks, "Excuse me, Ms. Lawson; I don't mean to be rude, but Mr. Stark doesn't allow anyone but him and Ms. Potts in the elevator, you must be very special, why?"

Aurora stops and smiles and turns to calmly look back at her and replies, "My dear that is none of your business. Now can I go?" The woman blushes, and says, "I'm sorry." Aurora laughs and continues to the elevator and puts the key into the keyhole. She boards the elevator. The descent is long, but she had dreaded this for a while. She figured if she didn't see Tony, the easier it would be to forget him, but now seeing was inevitable, he made sure of that. The door opens and she steps out, to be greeted by Pepper Potts.

"Ms. Lawson, Tony will be a few minutes late. He is on his way, can I offer you something while you wait?" the tone in her voice was very curt.

"Yes, I would like a bottle of water, if you have it, Pepper." She sits down and Pepper heads over to a refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of Evian, walks back and hands it to Aurora.

"Ms. Lawson, please address me by Ms. Potts, if you will. Tony maybe your friend, but I am not. "

Aurora sets the water down and using her telepathy quickly senses jealousy raging in Pepper's brain. There is irritation at this point and she replies, "I realize that Ms. Potts, but there is no need to be a bitch to me. I am here strictly on business. My business could have been handled simply by your R & D department, but Tony called my office and changed it. You of all people should realize Tony does what he wants. I realize that Tony could not function without you and that you love him. That is none of my concern; I am here for business and that only. I already have someone else in my life, so don't worry your pretty little head. He's all yours. Now, I will continue to wait, but without all of the bullshit, if you will….Ms. Potts."

Pepper's eye widen and just as she starts to retort, there is a loud clank sound and then the door to Tony's office swings open and out struts Tony Stark. He is wearing a black tailored Armani suit, complete with white shirt and green tie. Aurora and Pepper watch as he swaggers up to the both of them, and says, "Did I miss something?"

Aurora and Pepper glare at each other and Tony takes quick notice. "No, Mr. Stark. We were just talking. Will you need anything else?" asks Pepper.

"No, Ms. Potts that will be all. Just see that I am not disturbed for the next couple of hours. Ms. Lawson and I have a lot to discuss."

"I'm sure you do." She replies and walks off. Aurora watches as Pepper turns her head to glare at her and Aurora just smiles and waves. Tony looks at her and says, "You know she hates you right?"

"Yes, I know. She just worries about you Tony."

"I know she does. I don't know what I'd do without her." Aurora picks up her water and briefcase and Tony places his hand on the small of her back and says, "This way to my office." The two walk in and Tony calls down to the secretary's desk and informs her that he is not taking any phone calls or visits for the next few hours. Then he says, "JARVIS"

"Yes sir?"

"Please shut down all security cameras in my office and restrict access to them. Aurora and I have some catching up to do and I prefer some privacy."

"As you wish sir. " JARVIS says.

Aurora says, "If you wanted to avoid suspicion of anything, this is a terrible way to do it. You do realize that Pepper will now and forever to continue to hate me, right?"

"I know, but I do what I want and she knows that. So what do you have for me?"

"Actually I have brought a prototype of my own design for the phone power source, but at this time, my calculations are far from complete. " She pulls up a screen on her laptops, showing the schematics for her mini reactor power source, her altered micro design of the Stark Arc reactor.

"It is based loosely on the design of your initial arc reactor, but with my own modifications and it is miniaturized. My goal is that with overseas investment backing me, I can sell this to the military in the US and that when troops are deployed in war zones, they will have a reliable source of power for communication and possibly whatever else they may need to survive. (She continues to point out various points on the blueprints) That is why I am presenting this to investors overseas next week. I need more financial backing for production to a contractor. That is where you come in. I need help with the design and functionality and a contractor for production." She copies the file onto her blank thumb driver and hands it to Tony. Tony pops it into his personal computer and soon brings it up on his virtual screen. He studies the design and makes a couple of changes. "You came very close to this, but you need to ramp up the RPMs to an acceptable level to run, otherwise it will not work. Have you been experiencing weak power output in the prototype?"

"Yes. The life of the device was only 3 hours and then it shut down." They continue to work.

Tony makes a few more adjustments and motions for her to come over to his desk. He tells her to pull up a chair. He points to a few places on the schematics and uses his stylus to change it, after about a half hour of changes on his screen and on the design papers. The two run simulations on it and the information is downloaded to her thumb drive for her to present to investors next week. The tests are successful.

"Thank you Tony." As Aurora stands up and walks back to where her briefcase was. Tony watches as she stands up and takes her blazer off and bends down to put the items in the briefcase. He stares at her ass and thinks to himself how many times he had seen her naked.

"It was my pleasure. I still don't understand why you didn't come to me directly. You know I could've helped you with this in the beginning. Tell you what, if you get the investments from them overseas, when you return; we can start production on them."

"Okay, in approximately 2 and half weeks then." She takes out her little notebook at writes it down. "I'll have my secretary hash out the details."

Tony walks over to her and grabs her hands and pulls her toward him, she keeps her head down. "I know when you do business in L.A., why do you avoid visiting me?" as he lifts her chin and forces her to look at him. "You know why Tony." She stammers as she stares into those dark brown eyes, lustful temptation starts to grow.

His hands start to work their way down her arms, gently caressing them; bringing goose bumps to her skin. He continues, "You know, I've thought a lot about you lately. Some things have happened to me in the last couple of years, I want you to know that when I was in the desert being held captive, I thought about you and how things went wrong between us and what I did and things I had done in the past. I took an inventory of my life. I vowed that if I returned home, I would make them right. When I did come back, you weren't there. Why?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't…" Tears start to roll down her face. "We spent the last year and half before the Middle East together, and then we started to drift apart just as my company started to take off and we broke up and then you started sleeping around publicly. Do you remember when you told me that you could never see yourself having a life with me and that instead of marrying me; you chose your company and your tech. My heart was broken. I was hurting still, when you went missing. I thought you were dead and mourned you. There were several nights when I cried myself to sleep, hoping you would come back. Your so-called-death made it easier for me to get over the heartache. I guess seeing your face plastered on the news was a shock, it was like you were back from the dead. I thought that if I didn't see you, it would make my life easier and my heart wouldn't break again. I loved you more than you realized, so I decided it was best to move on with my life, as you had moved on with yours."

Tony snorts, "Yeah, I saw where you and Justin Hammer were an item for a while. Your breakup was tabloid fodder for weeks. He was obsessed over you. I just want to know something, was he able to please you like I used to?" Tony purred in her ear.

She pulls away, "Please, stop, Tony. This is hard enough as it is….and no he couldn't." as she blushed.

He circles around her, "I thought so. I remember a certain night in my ski lodge in Aspen, involving a rug in front of my fireplace with a bottle of wine, ice, you and me naked, licking things off of each other….handcuffs….do you remember that, Aurora? I know I still do."

She smiled. "Of course I do. Why?" she asks.

"Because of you, every time I put ice in a glass tumbler for a drink, I think of the time I spent licking ice off of your navel and nipples. It gets me hard every time. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, Scotch single malt please." Tony walks over to his bar and puts some ice into two glasses and makes sure to emphasize each clink of the cube in the glass. The sound makes her nipples hard and wet between her legs and she tries to think of Loki and what he would do, but her body wasn't cooperating. She couldn't let herself do this; he would be furious. Her thoughts race, but stop just as Tony approaches with a glass in each hand. She takes it and looks at him. He smiles wickedly at her and says, "Let's toast to a lasting partnership." The glasses clink and she swallows her scotch quickly. Tony gulps his down and he grabs her and kisses her. She can't help herself. She welcomes him eagerly into her mouth and the two start kissing and groping each other like two horny teenagers in the back of a car. Aurora starts to pull away, and he asks, "What's the matter?" "I can't Tony. I just started dating someone and I can't start a relationship like this, I care very much for him."

"I'm in a relationship too, with Pepper. We are both with other people so what? No one has to know. I want you, Aurora, here and now. I've missed every curve of your body and the feeling of being inside of you." He reaches down underneath her panties and touches her down there. "You're dripping with lust; you want this as much as I do." As he rubs her breasts through her dress. She feels his penis against her legs. He picks her up and places her on his desk and spreads her legs. He pulls her panties off and starts to finger her, massaging her clitoris with such expert precision, all the while still kissing her. Loki and Tony knew how to please her, but she was too weak to fight. Tony tells her to lay back and he raises her dress. She knocks over his pencil canister and he spread her further and starts to use his tongue in place of his fingers. Each movement brings her closer to the edge, but he continues mercilessly. "You taste so good. Yes, that's right, open the buttons on your dress." Aurora fumbles with the buttons and her breasts are exposed. He leans up and licks and sucks them. He grabs her and sits her back up, still spread. She takes her fingers and unbuttons his shirt, exposing his chest and the arc reactor. She quickly unzips his pants just enough to free the bulging erection. She wraps her arms around his neck and he slams into her. Quickly, moving in and out, fucking her faster and faster on his desk. Both of them were struggling to catch their breath, she tried to match his movements, but couldn't. She clawed at his back, digging her nails in his flesh. He flinches, but kept fucking her harder and then slowed down, withdrew and slammed into her again. "Oh, I've missed this. You were the best lover I ever had, Aurora. When I saw you, I knew I had to have you again." She clung to him, closer to orgasm and her thoughts kept racing and thinking of Loki. He was not going to forgive her for this and she knew it. Still Tony grew closer to orgasm and could feel her tighten and then came their release. Sex with Tony was always great, even when they would have sex in public places. Both caught their breath and Tony pulls her up to sit on his desk. She bends down to pick up her panties and slips them on. He pulls his pants up and starts to button his shirt, "Wait Tony. Please can I see it?" as she points to the arc reactor glaring at her with its warm blue light.

He leaves his shirt open, "Yes, here it is. This little thing is what keeps shrapnel from working its way to my heart. I was lucky, but this little thing will help power the world someday with sustainable clean energy. This entire building runs on a larger model of this."

"It's amazing, Tony." She touches it and feels the warm glow under her fingertips. She walks over to grab her stuff, "I think that our meeting is over, wouldn't you agree? Thank you Tony for meeting with me, but I have to get back to the office. I have feeling Pepper is going to be chomping at the bit to get in here and find out what happened. For your sake and mine, this little tryst should probably be our little secret."

"I know. I will never hear the end of this from her, especially since she would have even more reason to hate you." As he walks over to her and holds her hands, "I really did miss you. I want you in my life still, even if it is as friends and partners in business." As he finishes buttoning his shirt and putting his blazer back on.

"You were always good to me Tony, but my heart is promised to another man. Pepper loves you dearly, Tony. She is the kind of woman that you need. One who will do whatever you want and clean up your messes. You and I were too alike and drifting apart was inevitable, I clean up after myself and for no one. I do care for you very much, but our relationship needs to stay professional." She says as she picks up the canister of pens and straightens his desk up. The smell of sex still lingered in the air and she knew that Loki would smell it on her the moment she walked in. He did not seem to be a very forgiving man, and there existed that small chance that he would exact revenge on Tony. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door and Pepper's voice asking Tony to open the door, she sounded angry. Aurora quickly sat down on the small chair by the desk, with her briefcase and Tony at his computer and told her to come in. Pepper storms in and finds the scene quite calm. Aurora waves at Pepper and smiles and then stands up and shakes his hand and says, "Thanks Tony for everything. I will have Grace call you to set up an appointment for me to meet with development in a couple of weeks, as I will be gone next week. Take care of yourself and Ms. Potts." Aurora grabs her stuff and walks out and looks at Pepper staring at her walking by. Aurora stops and says, "I'm sorry for getting hasty with you earlier. You are a very lucky woman. He talked about how great you are and I'm happy for your guys, I know you care very little for me due to my past with Tony, but that is where it should be in the past. I have someone I care for deeply as well, but there are always two in a relationship and you should start calling him Tony instead of Mr. Stark." She pats Pepper on the shoulder and says, "Good Luck, I will leave the key with the secretary downstairs." And walks out of the office to the elevator and opens it and gets inside. Pepper stares in awe, then turns around to him and says, "What happened in here?"

"Nothing, Pepper, We worked on her phone tech, I fixed her schematics, we had a drink and caught up with each other, nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you hate her so much?" he asks.

Pepper sighs, "I don't. I guess I'm just a little jealous of her, she had you first. I guess I misjudged her. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You have me now. Her and I were something a long time ago, but that was in the past. I have you now. You are the CEO of the company, the organization and force behind this company. I'm just the brains and the pretty face. Come let's call it a day and go upstairs and eat some dinner." He says as they walk out of the office and to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Aurora hands the secretary the key and walks out of Stark Tower. She gets into her car and drives back to the office. She calls her apartment and speaks to Rosa, who hands, Loki the phone. She tells him that she has to complete some paperwork and will be home and in about an hour or so. He tells her he can't wait as he has missed her. The call end and she breathes a quick sigh of relief. She quickly gets back to her office and proceeds to go to her private bathroom in her office, as being rich has its perks. She knew if she didn't take a bath and get the smell off of her, Loki would be suspicious. She quickly walks over to the closet holding an identical suit outfit to the one she wore today. She turns on the water and waits for it to heat up in the shower. She takes off her dress, blazer, bra and underwear and puts them in a bag, bound for the incinerator in the building. Blocking him from reading her thoughts and finding out was the easy part, but cleaning up was a little harder. She quickly soaks in the shower and grabs some soap and starts to scrub. She quickly washes her hair, and the rest of her body. She knew she could erase the smell of Tony, but not the memory of him touching her. It had been too long since she seen him, but she admitted to herself that she did enjoy it. She continued to wash her body, turned off the water and quickly dried herself off. She fixed her hair and makeup. Then she put on all new undergarments and the outfit, complete from dress to blazer and shoes. She went into her office and opened up the incinerator chute and threw her designer duds in there for them to be burnt later tonight. Feeling confident, she gathered her purse and briefcase and headed to her car. She doused herself with some Chanel No. 5 and headed home. When she arrived Loki was waiting for her just as he promised. She walked over and set her briefcase on the desk; Loki came over to her and said, "Rosa was very helpful to me today. I've learned all kinds of things about this world. She even made us dinner." He turns and tells Rosa good bye and leans down to hug Aurora. She grabs him around the waist and says, "I missed you today Loki, I thought about you and us…"just as soon as she finishes the sentence, he says, "Wait, I smell something…what is it?" Aurora thinks, "Oh shit."

"Were you with a man today? What have I told you? I do not like for others to think about or touch what is mine." He grabs her and glares, "What happened today?"

"I told you I had a meeting with my tech consultant today at Stark Industries. I met with the owner, Tony Stark. He is an old friend and associate of mine. Why?"

"I am a jealous man, Aurora. I do not like people touching or violating what is mine and you, are MINE. Do you understand? If you are lying, I will know and I will have to punish such behavior. Now, are you lying to me, did anything else happen? Tell me. NOW." He commands.

"No."

"I don't believe you." He replies. "How do you really know this Stark? I will find out one way or another. Whether it be from you or him. Tell me, how do you know him?"

"Fine, besides being a business associate, he is my former fiancé from over 3 plus years ago. We were going to get married, but our lives went different ways, we were too much alike for it work, both greedy, selfish and concerned about making money. We just decided to remain friends, because there would probably come a day, where he and I would end up in the tech business. I didn't like to burn bridges, because there always tends to come a time where you may have to cross back into territory where you do not want to be. I needed his support since my prototype is based on a similar design. I will start production on my tech in two weeks, provided I get my overseas investors to give me the money in my meetings next week. This was just business, I did what I had to for my benefit." She says as he glares right back at him. "Satisfied, yet?"

Loki looks at her. He knows she is hiding something despite her persuasive retort.

"I am. However, I will show you what will happen to you should you try and lie to me." He grabs her hands and instantly a pair of cuffs appear, and he binds her wrists. He then picks her up and takes her to the bedroom, as she struggles to get free. "After tonight, everyone on Earth and in the Nine Realms will know who you belong to, my love. Do not fight, it is much easier just to give in." as the door shuts behind him.


	17. Hidden Agenda

Loki sets her down on the bed. She looks at him with contempt; her bright green eyes have darkened while he paces in front of her. Her hands are still bound in the cuffs. 

“You little whore.” He spits. “How could you? I told you I do not want other people touching what is mine. You are mine and I aim to keep it that way. I know you are lying to me, I can see it; your eyes and your body give away your every thought. If you will not tell me what transpired, then I will simply extract it from your mind.”

“Go ahead. You’re not going to like what you find, Loki.” She sneers. Loki slaps her across the face. She feels a trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth. She moves her tongue and tastes it and smiles at him. 

He places his hands on both sides of her head and closes his eyes. Extracting her thoughts would be hard, since she had shown much resistance, but to his surprise, this time there was none. Aurora sat there straight up and took a deep breath and let go. Loki sees past events in her life from her point of view: her childhood, her work, her family, every aspect of her life was at his fingertips. The memories flashed quickly, but she continued to sit there, while he came to recent events. He sees her with him, sex, but the love she had for him was strong and he could feel it. Last, came her memory of the Stark tryst, from her point of view. It made him sick and angry with jealousy, knowing this man had violated his queen. Suddenly he starts shaking and feels a pain throb in his head. Loki removes his hands from her and steadies himself.

“Find what you were looking for? What’s wrong, you don’t look so well.”

“I’m not sure my head hurts right now and I feel sick. What did you do to me?”

“Well….that’s odd.” As she cocks her head.

“What do you mean? Spit it out, what did you do?”

“You wanted the ugly truth and I gave you the chance to see it. By you intervening in my head, you have helped unblock my mind. What you are experiencing is different as compared to another mortal, you are less affected, probably because you are a god. A psionic blast should have vaporized or stunned anyone else, but it seems all you got was a little nauseous and a headache. I told you, I learned how to control it, by using a mental shield. Thanks to you poking around, you have released it. I told you I had telepathic powers, did you not believe me?”**

“No. But I’m not sure if I can believe anything that comes out of your pretty little mouth.” He sees the blood from the corner of her mouth, but she sits and smirks at him. He feels bad for slapping her but, she must be taught a lesson.

“Before I dole out your punishment, I want to know why you fucked him. You owe me that.”

“ Really Loki, there is a bigger picture here. He meant nothing to me, believe me.”

“Why should I? You are a lying whore, who willingly spreads her legs for any man that even touches your skin? You broke your promise to me when you agreed to be mine; forever.” He spit. He was growing more and more angry with her. Her desire to remain unbroken was a desirable trait in a queen, but not right now.

He continues, “Just so you’re reminded as to whom you belong to, I will mark you as mine.” He shackles her feet and takes her and turns her over on her side. He rips her dress down the back, exposing her skin. He closes his eyes and presses his hand down on the lower left flank on her back. She screams in pain. He apparates a muzzle on her to muffle her protests. She wriggles, but he is stronger than her and continues to hold her now face down on the bed. After removing his hand, there is a mark on her back. It is a darkened scar, faintly resembling a tattoo. It is two snakes intertwined together. This is the Norse mark of Loki. He quickly turns his hands Jotun blue and the cool touch of his skin calmed the pain she was feeling. Tears ran down her face as he sat her back up and released the bonds on her feet. She sat there with the muzzle on, staring at him, tears still streaming. Loki says to her, “Now you are mine. Every time you are near another, this will remind you that you are mine. The pain will serve as a delicious reminder to whom you belong. Fear not, scars show us marks of our past. Now, if you will. Tell me what I want to know…why did you do it?” as he takes the muzzle off and she catches her breath. 

She begins, “You see, growing up, with my special ability, made me a sort of outcast. I used it to my advantage. You see the minds of people are simple, really. Once you find out what makes them tick or what drives them you can exploit to your advantage. I used people’s vices to advance myself in my scholarly activities, but I also used my body. Once past puberty, I can into my own as a woman. Men, in particular were very attentive to my needs, they did whatever I wanted. Men want what they can’t have. I used my charms and assets to gain advancement in business. I first met Tony after graduation with my Master’s. He was teaching a class about fermonic manipulators and advancements at MIT. I was in the class. He noticed me right off. I stayed after class, and talked to him. One thing led to another and well we began a secret relationship for a while. It became public within the company, but not in public. He brought me on in the IT program at Stark Industries. I worked there for a while. I saved up what money I made and played in the stock exchange and investment market. My gamble paid off, I started to contract myself and my services to organizations in the United States and various other countries. You see, when you develop skills and knowledge like mine; you find that people will pay anything to possess it, in the ever changing quest for power. My telepathic abilities allowed me great insight into what people wanted, all I had to do what cater to it. Fear, greed, money, lust, power, and sex are powerful motivators. After a while, it paid off. But Tony and I drifted apart. Finally, I branched out into a larger company and building in downtown New York. Eventually, I decided that I wanted to start a life, with kids and have a future with Tony. He did not agree otherwise, he decided his company was more important. So we called it quits. I was left heartbroken. I spent over 2 years with him, putting up with all of his quirks, perversions, drinking and partying. I thought if I could give him more, it would all stop. But it didn’t. He ripped out my heart. I decided that from now on, my heart would not break anymore. You see, when you stop feeling and harden your heart, nothing can get in. So I moved on with my life. After Tony’s disappearance, there was a boom in the tech and weapons market, so I took advantage of it. I worked with his competition, giving them what they wanted, but I got so much more in return. Sure, I left a few broken hearts, but I became a very sought after consultant. Then he was rescued. Turns out he was held captive in Golmerrah in the Middle East. He then became the superhero Iron Man. I was at the press conference that day and could sense him looking for me, he just didn’t look hard enough. I went about my business. He started dating Pepper and continues to this day. He may be a genius billionaire playboy; but never underestimate the power of a woman scorned. Men are weak. I had the meeting planned with his company and knew what when he found out, he would want to see me. You see my solar powered mini-reactors for cell phones and communication equipment, sold to the right people, will make me millions of dollars. I just needed someone to help with the figures and he did exactly that. With his money backing my project, I knew it would be an easy sell to overseas investors. Remember, people will pay anything for the means to acquire power. Other countries would pay well to equip their armies, even the United States. I just need his resources to help with the production. I knew he wanted me, so I let him have me.; my body, yes. My heart? No. That belongs to you and it has since we met. I thought about you while we were fucking. I imagined that you would be hurt. I didn’t want to hurt you at all in this, I truly didn’t. Your jealousy is justified and I lied. I’m sorry. I will always be honest with you from now on. You should be happy to know, since the mental block is broken, you can access my thoughts. I will just have to figure out how to control my emotions, so nothing gets destroyed. I’m very sorry Loki. I do love you. Please forgive me.”

Loki stood there in awe. He now knew the memories and flashbacks that he had seen showed her life had been very hard and sad, but her love for him was not malicious, but true. He didn’t like the fact that she did what she did with Stark, but found himself even more fascinated by her. She truly was a deceptive, vengeful and calculating minx. He realized she was just as messed up as he was. Revenge is indeed at powerful motivator. He could tell she was truthful in every word. He felt a little guilty for marking and hitting her. She had been through enough heartache in her life, that much was obvious. He did not want to cause her any more. He looked at her, but she was still staring down at the floor, tears, still falling. Loki moved his hand and the cuffs were gone. She looked up at him and immediately ran over to him. She grabbed him so tight, he was caught off guard. He embraced her. 

“I’m so sorry for causing you pain. I never want to strike you again. My jealous nature got the best of me. I care for you so much, Aurora. I want us to be together. I want to give you the life you’re always wanted. I just don’t want you with another man. You are mine, that much is clear, as he places a hand on her marked scar. “I will remove it, if you wish.”

“No, it’s okay. Pain, is nothing more than weakness leaving the body.” She hugged him tighter. “I am sorry. This is just how I got what I wanted for years, until just recently. Old habits die hard. I guess I wanted Tony to suffer, emotionally…maybe, but getting revenge by success and power would be the ultimate payback.”

“When I take over this world, you will have whatever you want and so much more. The world will be yours and mine. As for earlier, you are forgiven.”  
“Thank you, Loki. I am very sorry still the same.”

“I know my pet. Now that the block in your mind is broken, what does that mean for you exactly?” he wonders.

“Well, it means that you and I will now share a telepathic connection. Our thoughts will now be accessible to the other for starters. Combined we could be deadly, but I don’t know what would happen if it were not contained on my end.”

“If stability is all that you are worried about, fear not. I can help stabilize your thoughts and control them, but now from within.” Loki says. “A force cage would be sufficient I think.”

“Force cage?” she asks

“It is simply an energy force field, of my own design. It can keep things in as well as keep them out.” he says.

“That’s a good start. I feel better, now.”

“Come Aurora, let’s eat dinner. I would hate for Rosa’s efforts to be wasted.”

“I think it will be okay, Loki. Besides, I hope you do not mind, but I would like to go to bed. I am tired.”

“As you wish, Aurora; I will be along shortly after I eat and clean up.”

It wasn’t long before he got into the bedroom and found her sound asleep in the bed. She was curled up in a black nightgown and curled up on her right side. He knew that she probably wouldn’t be lying on her back for a while, especially since her scar was on the opposite side. He put on his black pajama pants and laid down by her and watched as she slept. He continued this for a few hours. She was sleeping so peacefully and he listened to her thoughts, but her mind seemed blank. He decided that for the remainder of the week, he was going to accompany her to work. That way, he could help her with her control and keep her safe. They could also work on his plan for conquest at the same time. These two were destined to be together, so failure was not an option. Loki now knew that to be true. He would discuss his accompaniment at work with her in the morning. He had put her through so much today. He settled in and drifted off, with his arm draped over her like a blanket. She was draped in Loki. She moved slightly, but never woke up. He nudged closer and drifted off himself. 

(**note: If you are familiar with the Marvel universe, this is a similar but weaker, characteristic i.e. dark eyes, telepathy, telekinetic energy, etc. to Dark Phoenix aka Jean Grey. Looking back at the story, I realize that this has somehow woven itself in my storyline, so I might as well go on. Aurora is not Dark Phoenix. I don’t know where my mind actually wanders sometimes.)


	18. The Proposal

Aurora woke up and realized that Loki had draped his left arm over her in an embrace. She could feel his body close to her. The heat and weight of his body irritated the tender spot on her back where he had scarred her. She knew he had apologized for it and offered to remove it, but she wasn't sure if she should leave it for him to see. That way every time he saw the mark, it would serve as a guilty reminder to him. This wasn't over. When she went to bed last night, she was so physically drained from the incident and she was so angry at him, so much so she didn't want to look at him. As she lay there, she reasoned why he would do such a thing to her and always kept wanting assurance that she "belonged" to him. Aurora figured that if he was able to tap into her thoughts, then she would attempt the same. It was time to find out what drives him to do what he does. She moved a little, just to snuggle up to him, but he was still asleep. Lucky for her, he was a sound sleeper. She clasps his hand and he moved, but she closes her eyes and starts to concentrate.

[Loki's POV memories]*******************

A raven haired boy is staring in the mirror at himself. He adjusts his armor accented tunic and pants and slicks his hair, "Today is going to be the day, when I defeat Thor." As he says to himself and grabs a sword and shield and walks down a long hallway, eventually he comes to an open arena and sees another boy with blond hair and a shield and hammer. Aurora surmises that this must be Thor. She sees another older man with an eye patch, he motions over for Loki to join them.

"Boys, you must remember something. A king never looks for battle, but must be prepared for it. One of you shall ascend to the throne when my time is over. Now, I would like to see what you both have learned from your masters, so you will spar. He points to different positions in a battle circle. "Take your positions"

"Yes Allfather" the boys reply. Both boys stand at opposite ends of a ring, while the man watches. Both boys spar brilliantly, moving so fast, that she can feel the sensation of battle from Loki's point of view. The hits, the bruises, the swings, jabs and stabs; it was very intense. She could feel every moment as he was experiencing it. Eventually, Loki's sword is knocked from his grasp, and the end of Thor's hammer pointed right in his face.

"You sparred well, Loki. Sorry, little brother, I'm faster and stronger than you. You will never defeat me." Thor says laughing.

"Just wait, Thor, someday I will. One day, I will be stronger than you." Loki replies.

Odin looks at the boys and says, "Good job to both of you. Thor, your skill for battle is great, but arrogance will be your downfall." Odin says. "Loki, keep working harder and someday, you might be just as good as Thor." This remark caused a sensation of anger in Loki. He sadly watches as Odin places a hand on Thor's shoulder and the two turned and returned back into the palace. Aurora feels Loki's anger.

Then, another memory flashes…******

A teenage Loki is standing around in the palace and there is a woman with beautiful blond hair, walking down a hallway. Loki brings out a red rose from behind his back which he presents to the woman.

"Sif, I have something for you. It's a lovely rose for lovely woman."

She looks at it and sneers, "Do you honestly think that a flower will make me change my mind about you? I told you Loki, you are nothing as compared to your brother. Did you really think that any woman would find you more attractive than your brother? He is a warrior and heir to the throne, you will never be like him." She hands him the rose and walks away.

Anger and tears start to stream down Loki's face, "We'll see my dear Sif, just how attractive my brother finds you after tonight." as he laughs to himself.

Later on Loki sneaks into her chambers and cuts off all of her hair. He knows that she will wake and see it gone from her head. Once a god's hair was cut, it was never to grow back. It would be payback for a woman who was as vain as his brother. But to be on the safe side, he traveled to the land of the dwarves and had them fashion some hair from gold to replace what he had cut. They had agreed, but were suspicious of Loki's truthfulness. So when they had finished the hair, they made it so that if he failed to pay for the hair, it would turn black as night. Loki indeed stole the hair and returned it to her head. Just as the hair took root, it instantly grew from golden to black. Sif was furious. Loki apologized to her and said it was just a joke for her to learn humility. Her parents thought that it was a lesson for her as they had tired of her vanity also. She was then sent forth to learn how to fight, rather than to remain a maiden. Sif still hated him to this day for that.

Aurora sees more painful memories flash in his mind: a large serpent, a giant wolf, a large demon like being, flashes of light and fire; three men in armor making fun of him; a battle with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three in a frozen world with giants, which she guessed was Jotunheim; his moments as King of Asgard; the pride he had while king; the moment of saving his father while he was sleeping; falling into the abyss and images of her face played in his mind. The memories were so intense that she quickly released his hand and the memory tap ceased. All of that pain and so many memories must be the driving force as to why he does what he does. How could people be so cruel to him? He was different, but that was no reason to treat him like that. Yes, he was the God of Mischief, but he never really meant to cause harm. It seemed all was in good fun, to help heal the pain and ridicule he faced while on Asgard. Her heart ached for him. Aurora sat up and reached over to wake him up. She shook him gently and whispered, "Loki….Loki…."

Loki woke up. He looked up at her, still sleepy. "What is matter?" he says as he sits up.

She grabs him and hugs him, "I'm so sorry Loki. I love you."

He hugs her back and then leans back to look at her, "I know. Why are you upset?"

She hugs him, "I was so angry at you, after what you did to me last night. I felt degraded, like a lowly animal, branded by its owner. It really hurt me, not just physically, but emotionally too. So as exhausted and hurt as I was; I thought best just to go to bed. I knew that you would be in here, so when I woke up a little while ago, I decided to read your thoughts and memories, just as you did mine. I stumbled across some things…"

"Like what?" he asked. His eyes narrowed. Loki could sense that she had been nosing around in his head, but he listened to her talk.

"Growing up in Thor's shadow, unrequited love, ridicule from your "friends" and family…all of that. Loki, I know what that's like, I've been there." as she touched his face, gently.

"I seriously doubt it, my love. You have no idea what it was like growing up in Asgard." He says coldly.

"No, you're right, I don't. I have felt that kind of pain you've experienced. Emotions are powerful things, Loki. They influence our decisions. Emotional pain is one, I'm all too familiar with. That never goes away, not really. But if you let it take over your life, you will never be happy. I'm telling you that you are no longer alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Loki, I love you with every inch of my being. I know it's not much, but I do. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I am. I will help you in any way I can. All you have to do is promise me that you will always be there for me, no matter what happens. To lose you would be the greatest pain of all. I am your love, your life, Loki. I promise." as she leans over and kisses him.

Loki stares at her and returns her kiss, as the two stare at each other forehead to forehead and nose to nose. He says, "I know. I was furious. You are just as mischievous and conniving as I am and that makes me love you all the more. I will always be there for you. You have my heart, Aurora. I love you. To show you how much you mean to me, I want to heal you." He reaches behind her on left back and moves his hand up and down, and the scarred mark of his symbol fades.

He continues, "I have removed the mark from your back. This is my gesture of trust. I know you love me, there was no need to mark you like I did. I did it out of rage, and I will never hurt you like that again. " To seal our commitment to each other, I want to give you something. Close your eyes."

Aurora complies and Loki makes a motion with one hand, and a ring with a large diamond on it appears. It is not an ordinary diamond, though. It is a large diamond held in place by 2 golden snakes "Here, Aurora."

Aurora looks at it and gasps, "An engagement ring? Oh Loki, it's beautiful!" He nods. She wraps her arms around him and tears start to run, "I'm so happy right now."

Aurora lets go of him and he takes her left hand and says, "Aurora, my love, my heart, will you do me the honor of marrying me? I promise to love you unconditionally and to protect you from harm. On Asgard, we will be together as man and wife, in love and commitment until the end of the nine realms. "

"Yes, I will!" she squeals as she kisses him. Loki slides it on her finger and says, "There that ring will stay as a sign of my commitment to you, until we are officially married in Asgard." 

The two lovers kiss and intense passion starts to overtake them. They instantly start to take their night clothes off. Loki removes her gown and takes his hands and feels her body tremble at his touch. He lays her down and starts to kiss every inch of her body, so lightly teasing her most sensitive areas. She moans at his touch down between the apex of her thighs. She kisses him and she pulls gently on his hair and he moans. Loki looks down at her, and says, "Lay back and breathe my love. As of this moment, I desire to give you immeasurable pleasure. You know; watching you crave my touch and aching for my silver tongue in your most private place, drives me wild." He slowly moves down her stomach, kissing every part. He pauses and kisses down below her navel. He smiles wickedly, knowing someday this glorious woman will bear him heirs. He whispers something and continues his trail down. He takes his hands and caresses her thighs and spreads her wide and then moves his tongue slowly around her clit. Aurora whimpers and grabs, fistfuls of sheets, as he continues to taste her. The sensations in her body were overwhelming; traveling down her legs, making her toes curl in pleasure. Aurora was enjoying some of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. He was certainly skilled at this. He continued to savor her and she was helplessness at his touch. After a while, he pauses and she quickly grabs him and forces him over on his back and she starts to kiss his neck, ever so lightly and works her way down his chiseled chest and he moans in response to her mouth. She continues for a moment, only to be interrupted by Loki, who stops her and directs her to straddle him, which she does with his cock firmly inside of her. He turns her over on her back and the two make love, more passionately than they had before. Loki took great satisfaction in knowing that she would now be his love for all time and that nothing short of Ragnarok could ever tear them apart. Eventually the two tire and fall asleep cradled in each other's arms.


	19. Farewell New York

Her alarm buzzed in their ears. "I despise that thing." Loki says.

"I know, let's just linger here for a few more moments. I do enjoy waking up in your arms, Loki." As she nuzzles up to him a little more. They both lie there for a while longer. Loki smiles and proceeds to ask,"Aurora?"

"Yes? "

"Would you be upset if I accompanied you to work the rest of the week? If it's not, I understand. It pains me to be away from you for so long. Every moment where I am not with you is torture."

"No, I was about to ask you if you would. I figured that we could spend more time together and we could further discuss your plan for world domination and retrieving the Tesseract." She says as she admires the ring on her finger.

Loki breathes a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure how you would feel about that, considering all that had transpired."

"Don't worry my love, come we must get ready. We have a lot to do."

Eventually the two get ready and dressed. Loki climbs into her car and they make the drive to her building. As the two come up in the elevator to her floor, they are greeted by Grace. "Good morning Ms. Lawson."

"Good morning, Grace. How have you been?"

"Very well ma'am. Your morning financial reports are on your desk. You have a video conference call with a client at 10am. Oh, and the R&D reports are on your desk also. Who is your guest?" Grace asks. Thankfully, after his initial encounter with her on his quest to find Aurora, he had made sure to wipe Grace's mind of all traces of him.

"Grace, this is Loki Laufeyson. He is an investor from Norway. He is here on business in New York. He and I will be working together on an upcoming project relating to my business next week. I don't think that I need to stress how important this overseas investment pitch is next week. Unless you can't help it, I don't want to be disturbed while I'm working. I know you can handle it."

"No, problem, Ms. Lawson."

Loki and Aurora walk into her office. It is a large room with a view of 42nd street and Times Square. Loki admired the spacious office with the luxury furniture, wood floors and a private bathroom.

"Please Loki, make yourself at home. This will be our work space for the rest of the week." She starts to look through the R&D reports. She makes some notations on them and proceeds to switch on her computer. She goes over the refrigerator and gets a couple of bottles of water and walks over to the couch where Loki is sitting. She sits down beside him and they start to talk about the Tesseract.

"So explain to me more about the Tesseract. What does it do exactly?" she asks.

Loki says, "Well, it is essentially a form of ancient powerful energy. It is limited only by one's imagination. Odin left it on Earth many years ago. It was protected by several different generations of people. That was until it was discovered by Howard Stark while searching the ocean for a lost soldier or something. I'm not sure if that who Selvig and the others were talking about or not.

"Wait, how would you know what Erik and his fellow researchers would know about the Tesseract?"

"Well, you see. While Thor got banished to Earth, I was able to come down via the Bifrost. That is how Asgardians travel between worlds. At that time, I ran across Erik at the SHIELD facility; and since, I am able to read minds, I simply read Selvig's. Despite Thor destroying the Bifrost and tossing me into the void, I still remained connected; until a few weeks ago when I had no need to do so anymore." Replied Loki.

"That is wrong Loki. Erik is a nice man and good astrophysicist. Why would you do that?"

"I had to. Remember, while in the void Thanos agreed to let me have his Chitauri army in exchange for the Tesseract. By agreeing, I saved myself and found the location of the Tesseract. It was at that time, while reading Erik's thoughts that I stumbled across you. You met with him and had dinner in the facility and discussed many things. Did you not?"

Aurora sat with her mouth open. She stammered…"Yes."

Loki touches her hand, "I told you that I was very powerful my love. We would not be here together, if I had not invaded his mind. From the moment I had seen you in his mind, I knew you would be the one for me. The one to make my heart whole again; I knew I would love you Aurora from the moment I saw you." as he kissed her. She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "I knew also that I would love you too Loki. You have changed my world in ways I never imagined. I can't wait until we are together forever." She pulls out of the embrace and says, "Now tell me what you had in mind and what we need to do."

Loki starts to talk about using the Tesseract as a means to open a portal to allow his Chitauri army to come through. Loki said that the Tesseract would be fully awakened and the power would be at its peak. That would be the time of about 4 days on Earth. He continues to talk about needed allies, etc. She sat there, processing all of this at the same time. He was a very powerful god and sorcerer too. Thankfully, in the past few days, she had managed to re-establish the block in her mind, controlling all of the psionic energy. Thankfully, Loki still didn't realize she had done this, otherwise there was no telling what destruction could come from her. She could still blast someone if need be, but it wouldn't be deadly. Genocide of millions seemed inevitable from listening to his plans for world domination. Aurora sat and listened to him talk. She walked over to her computer and pulled up the information Grace had given her on her potential client at 10 am. She had remembered reading about AIM, but scanned through the information on Aldrich Killian and his new Extremis research. It sounded promising but she figured she would listen to his pitch at 10am and decide whether or not to contribute technology or funding to him. Maybe for a small percentage of profits, but Loki interrupted her.

"Are you even listening to a thing I have told you about the Tesseract?" he asks.

"Yes, I have. I was just reviewing my dossier on a client for my 10am meeting. I'm sorry. I just have to tend to my regular duties as owner and CEO of this company. When I get done with my meeting this morning, we will have the rest of the day and the next few days to discuss your plans. But I have to go to this meeting, you can sit in if you want." Says Aurora as she gathers her papers.

"No, that's fine. Do what you must. I will just sit her and read something while you are in your meeting."

"This shouldn't take long." She walks over and kisses him and heads to the conference room. He listens in on the conversation. This man was a very persuasive and persistent individual, but Aurora was just as persistent in her questions. Eventually the two agreed on a deal and she thanked him for coming and the two parted.

Loki pretended to be reading when she came back into the room. "Did you have fun listening in on the meeting?" she asked.

"You knew?" he asks.

"Yes, but it's alright." She gets a phone call, she picks up her cell phone and says to Loki, "Hold that thought." She hits a button and says, "Hello? Oh hi mom." The conversation continues, her mother apparently was grilling her about something. They discuss her trip overseas and she promises to visit upon her return. They say good bye and she hangs up.

"You are close to you mother, are you not?" he asks. "Yes, I am. My mother knew there was something special about me from when I was little. Once I got older and into college, I told her about my powers. Just the mind reading thing, but she never judged me or thought I was a freak. She told me she loved me no matter what. I could always talk to her about anything. What about your mother, Loki?"

"Actually I didn't know my birth mother. Frigga, the wife of Odin is the only mother I knew. She was much like your mother, she loved me like a son, despite the fact that I knew somewhere I was different, too. She of course, knew the truth. She was my biggest defender and the one I could talk to. She was my rock in a sense. She kept me grounded. Frankly, she's the only one I care most about, besides you."

Aurora and Loki sit down and start to work. She lays out what she has about SHIELD and the Tesseract. Loki continues to describe to her more about it. The two discuss the levels of radiation exposure, the power it has etc. These discussions continue for the rest of the week. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at her work, so no one noticed. Aurora used what she could to hack into the SHIELD system for more information. Loki looks at it with promise. The two finally come up with a plan. She decides to take him down to the R & D department for some technology he can use in his quest. As they enter the elevator, Loki tells her, "You know in a couple of days, we will have to be parted for a while. I will need to have my staff activated by the Other and Thanos, so that the Tesseract will wake up and allow me to teleport inside the facility.

"I know, that's why after we're done at work today, I want to do nothing but stay with you at home this weekend before we are parted. It makes me sad, too but if all goes according to plan like you said, it will be worth it." she continues, "When you get into the facility, it would behoove you to have a few allies on your side. Since most of the research is done by Erik, I'm sure you would have no problem persuading him, with fear. He's a nice man, Loki. Promise you won't hurt him."

"I will not, I promise. When it is activated, the staff will allow me to control his mind, not just read it. It is also a powerful weapon too but for all intentions, I will use it for mind control." Loki says.

"Good, now you might want to get Clint Barton too. He knows SHIELD inside and out. He's a master assassin, so he would be good. You might need some muscle to move equipment as well." The elevator reaches the bottom level. The two step out. "Now, in reviewing the research, you will need Iridium to establish your portal for the army. Now, I'm not sure how much you'll need, but that is an Erik Selvig question. I'm going to tell you where to get it."

She continues, "Dr. Heinrich Schaefer, has a lab in Stuttgart that is the only world's supply of iridium. It uses a retinal scan for identification. You could use your people, probably Barton, to get the iridium. He should be able to take down the guards with minimal problem. Now, Dr. Schaefer is scheduled to be at the hotel where we will be staying. They are having the Annual Art Gala there, which you and I will attend. Take this, (holds the scanner claw) press the button and jab it and it will pop out a tiny claw. You will have to jam this in his eye to get the retinal scan. The sister device is the virtual scanner. It will build a virtual model and that will activate the security clearance and he should be in. Once the iridium is obtained, you may be able to go underground in Germany. SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, including an organization called Hydra, from years ago. When they were defeated, their underground research facilities and tunnels were abandoned. I'm not sure where they would be located, that would be a Clint question. I would go underground prior to meeting me, since SHIELD will be on global manhunt for you."

She continues again," Once the portal device is stabilized by the iridium's anti-proton field, the device will need a power source. If you plan to start the invasion in New York, I suggest Stark Tower. It runs on an arc reactor and is self-sustaining energy. Couple the portal to that and it should stabilize and not collapse. The finer details, can be worked out by Erik." She grabs the retinal claw devices and a few other things and puts them in bag. Her and Loki get back into the elevator and continue upstairs. They go and gather their things for the end of the work week. Aurora types an email for Grace outlining the agenda for the trip and where she can be reached and what is to go on in her absence. She finishes her last minute instructions and Loki and her go to the elevator to leave for home. They get in her car and start to talk again.

Aurora says, "I'm leaving Sunday afternoon for Stuttgart with my assistant. I assume that I will still see you there?"

"Yes, in less than two days it will be active, when the staff is in my hands, I will then teleport immediately into the SHIELD facility. Where you will have my equipment ready for me?"

"Yes, I will leave my small plane for you. Most of the technology that you will need to make the portal device will be in Germany, but everything else will be on the plane for you. Once you have the Tesseract, just get on the plane with whomever you have. You will arrive after me in Germany. From there, have your people go to the facility underground and you will meet me at the hotel. From there, you can do what you have to do." She says.

"Of course, but right now, all I want to focus on this weekend is you, Aurora, my future queen and mother of my children, the love of my life for all time…."as he starts to kiss her. The two stop when the elevator hits the parking garage, they get in her car and head to the penthouse. For the next two days, the two lovers spend time together, staying in bed making love and enjoying what could be their last moments together. Making the most of their time together, knowing that if something were to happen and it could go all wrong and they risked being apart, but for the moment, neither one cared.

Sunday came faster than they expected.

"I will miss you Loki." As a tear started to run down her face, "Please be careful."

"Don't worry about me. Remember I am a god. I will be fine. You just get on the plane and continue on with your business and I will meet you in Stuttgart tomorrow evening. Remember, we are linked (as he takes her left hand and kisses it) we will be together. When I arrive in Stuttgart, I will use my power to contact you via our telekinetic link." As he says this, a blue light escapes his lips and it travels up her arm and she starts to feel weird.

"Your assistant is here with the car to take you to the airport. Now Go. I have work to do of my own." He helps her load her luggage into the car, bids Grace hello and leans down to speak to Aurora. "I love you Aurora, remember that. No matter what happens." As the two kiss, Grace stares in awe and Aurora says, "I love you too Loki." She gets in the car and it heads off to the airport.

Loki immediately vanishes. He finds himself face to face with the other and Thanos.

"You have my staff?" he asks.

"Yes, we do. Remember your end of the bargain, Asgardian. You will have my army to conquer Earth, but once you have completed your conquest, the cube belongs to me." Thanos replies. "If you fail, I will hunt you down and kill you." As he says this, a red light emits from his gauntlet. An intense rush of heat nearly takes the breath out of Loki. Thanos uses the gauntlet to elevate him up and Loki starts to sweat. The heat is so intense that it is making him weaker by the second. Heat to a frost giant, is deadly and Thanos knows this. He continues to do so, the pain is so great that Loki starts to scream in agony. Just then, Thanos lets him down and the heat stops. Loki struggles to catch his breath and he stands up, barely.

"Through this staff, I will be able to see and hear everything that happens. This is in direct link to the Tesseract. Your powers will increase over a hundred fold with this staff. Remember, if you fail me or betray me, everything you hold dear and your life will be mine to end." Loki stands with the staff in his hand, "Yes, I know the consequences. The conquer of Earth will be quick, now I must go." Loki teleports down inside the SHIELD facility and is greeted by SHIELD researches and Nick Fury and Clint Barton, just as Aurora had foreseen.


	20. Stuttgart

***Now if you've seen the Avengers, you already know that Loki successfully gets the Tesseract, and uses the staff to gain control over Clint Barton and Erik Selvig and a few SHIELD people. They escape into the desert and Fury claims they are at war and the movie begins. (If you haven't seen Avengers, you should- otherwise this entire story won't make any sense to you. I'm going on the assumption that most people reading this have. Movie moments will be noted with parentheses and stars.)****

Aurora arrives at the airport in Stuttgart, Germany. She is shuttled to a lovely 5 star hotel called the Steinburger Zepplin Graf at 28 Kuehlenstrasen. Her luggage is carried off to her suite and readies herself, there was no time to rest. It is early in the morning and since she had a long flight, she had time to nap and get her presentation ready for the foreign investors, since it was already Monday in Germany. Meanwhile, Loki, Barton, Selvig and the other people are already on the plane behind her. Loki sits in the plane and concentrates so that he can let her know he is on his way to her. Aurora feels a slight headache and says, "Loki?" she hears his voice telling her he is okay and on his way to her. He told her that he would see her soon. Then the connection was broken.

Aurora continues to ready for the meeting. A shower, change of clothes, breakfast. Her assistant brings in her computer and the prototypes in a suitcase. She looks over them and then they head to the lobby to wait for the car to take them to the meeting. She stops by the front desk. "I need to leave a key for my fiance'. His name is Loki Laufeyson. He should be here in a few hours, once his plane is landed." The clerk, readies the spare key to the suite and puts Loki's name on the envelope. "Yes, ma'am, we will see that he gets this." She turns to head outside to the car. She and her assistant get in the car and head to the meeting.

During the flight, Loki was getting more and more nervous. Due to the staff, Thanos was able to see him and Aurora. He was very worried about her life. He could not fail. He turns to Clint, "So Agent Barton, tell me, what will Nick Fury do now that I have the Tesseract? Should I be concerned about it or not?"

At this time, Barton proceeds to tell Loki about the Avengers Initiative. He gives very brief information about them. He tells him about Banner, Natasha, Thor, Captain America, himself and Tony Stark or Iron Man as he is known. Loki remembered the name Tony Stark and remembered that this was the man that Aurora had great contempt for and had also slept with. Still, even though Loki had forgiven her for fucking Stark; he still didn't like the fact that he lusted after her. Barton continues to tell him that the idea was for them to be a response team to outerworld threats, versus the Committee's desire to weaponize the Tesseract for these threats. He continues to explain about the Avengers and that they could cause a potential problem for them. Thor was still stranded in Asgard, but this Stark and Captain American and Black Widow and Hulk could be a problem. He decided the best idea would be to divide and conquer. So Loki presses for more information about each member from Barton. Barton tells him what he knows; but Loki decides Aurora may be able to help him with the mission to divide and conquer. He smiles, despite the situation, he will soon see his lady love and that brought him a sliver of happiness, one that Thanos smiled greatly upon, unbeknownst to Loki.

When they arrive in Germany, Loki sends them to a location that Clint knew of thanks to Natasha and her days as a double agent with Hydra. All of the supplies and the briefcase are sent off with Selvig and Barton and crew. Loki tells the airport shuttle to take him to the hotel where she is staying. He goes to the desk, gets the key and finds her alone napping in her bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and listens to her thoughts. He sees the success of the meeting that morning and how tired she was. He gently strokes her face, she smiles and continues to sleep. Loki decided that he would freshen up. She was so soundly asleep that he knew he would be done by the time she woke up. Aurora wakes to find Loki sleeping beside her and the staff by the bed. She was so happy to see him, but he looked exhausted himself. His skin was pale and his eyes had dark circles under them. Whatever happened to him, had not been good. She kissed his lips and his eyes popped open.

"Hello my king. I've missed you."

He flashes that beautiful, toothy smile that she loves so much. "As I have missed your touch, my love. I trust your meeting went well?"

"Yes, everything is set to go on my end. The sell was a success and I stand to make millions and become an international player in the tech game. As for the rest of the day, I have nothing planned but to spend time with you. I have a feeling that SHIELD is using every camera, phone and computer in the world combined with facial recognition technology. Right now, Loki, you are a wanted man. I think that we should lie low until tomorrow night until the Art Gala, but now, I want to hear all about what has happened."

Loki tells her about the success of getting the Tesseract and the acquisition of Agent Barton and Selvig. He tells her that they are underground, making preparations for a portal generator and that she was right about the iridium. He also told her about Agent Barton's information on what was called the Avengers Initiative and the members of the team. She told him a little more about the members. He said he would have to check in on them soon, but just for a while. He wanted to spend one last night making love to her and being with her before all hell broke loose tomorrow.

The two lovers order room service and eat dinner. They do nothing but lay around in each other's arms. All the while, Loki wondered what would happen to her. He worried so much about her, but he could not let her know. Loki and Aurora make love for what is to be their final night together. The two could not get enough of each other and professed their love for another as well. Eventually, they tired and fell asleep. Aurora was laying with her head on his chest, holding the man she loved close. The thought of being without him was torture. All of a sudden, her stomach starts to cramp and she starts to feel nauseous. She gets up and runs to the bathroom, as she vomits into the toilet. She holds her stomach, but after she finishes vomiting, she cleans herself up and returns to bed at Loki's side. They sleep until the late morning. The two walk around Stuttgart touring the old sites. They dine at a small German pub and talk about everything that is going on. She expresses her fear for him, but he assures her that everything will be alright, despite the fact that he could ultimately fail. Aurora suggests that the best approach to defeating the Avengers as Barton had said, she told him the best way would be for him to divide and conquer them. This would mean that he would need a distraction this evening at the Art Gala, to allow him time to retrieve Dr. Shaefaer's eyeball for the scanner at his lab for the iridium. Thus, by making himself known, SHIELD would find him easily. Then when he surrendered and was taking aboard their helicarrier; he would have the better opportunity to divide and conquer them all. Taking over the mind of the Hulk would be easy, all he would have to do is cause Banner to lose control and the rage would bring the change. Loki liked this idea. She discussed various ways to do this. Since the Tesseract and the staff were related because of the cosmic energy with a gamma signature, he should have no problem controlling Banner or the Hulk.

"That is brilliant my love." Says Loki. "I am jealous that I didn't think of it first. Now that I have my plan ready; I must teleport down to check in with the progress of the portal device. I won't be long. I will meet you at the hotel. " Then with a light, he was gone.

Aurora hails a cab and returns back to the hotel. She goes and gets her gown and picks out her jewelry for the formal gala. She had picked up a Black Armani tuxedo and overcoat. She had picked out the green and gold scarf to match the outfit. Loki had appeared in the hotel and found her in the closet of the suite, he noticed that she was dressed in a bra and underwear. He smiled and admired her. He was going to miss this woman terribly. He felt such pain at the thought, after so long in Asgard, so many failed relationships including a marriage; he knew that this was the one for him. Loki yearned for her touch and her body. It was like a drug to him, the woman was as essential as life itself to him. He walks over to her.

"Hello, beautiful. You know, I much rather prefer you with nothing on, but the only thing I like touching your skin is me." He purrs in her ear.

"Oh, Loki." She turns around and grabs him and kisses him with more wild abandon than ever. She walks him back to the bed, all the while clawing at his clothes. She succeeds with ripping them off and proceeds to strip herself. She pushes him down and climbs on top. She can feel him getting harder and harder, as the tip of his cock touches her behind. She takes his cock and slides it in. She slowly grinds and Loki lets out a sigh of relief. He touches her breasts and body, as she continues to ride him. "Do to me what you want, Aurora. I am yours." She grinds on him, slower and steadily faster. She leans down to kiss his neck and lips and he flips her over. He fucks her harder and deeper, all the while she screams in pleasure. She could feel her orgasm coming, but Loki continued to fuck harder and harder. At last they both came. They look at each other and say, "I love you." Then reality hits that they need to get dressed for the Art Gala, as his plan is to take effect tonight.

At the Art Gala, she is dressed in her green Dolce and Gabbana ball gown and him in his tux. They both walk around drinking champagne, admiring the artwork. He leans over and whispers in her ear, "You look gorgeous this evening. You look every bit the queen that I know you are." She smiles and whispers back, "You are every bit the king you were meant to be. Go now and claim your destiny."

**(Avengers movie moment) At this time, Loki proceeds to take the staff and condenses it to a walking stick and swaggers down the stairs. He smacks a guard in the face and then proceeds to take Dr. Schaefer hostage. He throws him down on a lion statue and jams the eye claw into his socket. Loki smirks as he watches the people scurry. Then he walks outside the tux slowly morphing into his royal armor. He gives the famous, "You will always kneel" speech. Captain America appears and battles with him, then Iron Man knocks him down, etc.***

Aurora watches from her hotel window, as he gives up. She closes her eyes and tells him, "I love you." Loki's armor disappears and he walks with them into the Quinjet.

Aurora sits down in the hotel room and cries. She has had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen, but she just couldn't shake it and that saddened her. She started to feel sick again. She called for her assistant. The assistant came to the hotel room and Aurora told her that she didn't feel good. The assistant helped her out of her dress and into bed and noted how pale she looked. Aurora told her assistant to make sure that all the luggage was packed and that they were to head to the airport in the morning to China. She told her that after the pitch was made that afternoon, she wanted to fly back immediately to New York. She wanted her to make an appointment with her doctor as soon as possible, as Aurora knew this sickness was something to be concerned about. After giving the assistant all of these instructions, Aurora laid down and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her assistant. Her assistant helped her get dressed and the hotel staff assisted them to the car, bound for the airport. They boarded the plane. She arrived in China and headed to the Kobiyashi office building. They gave the pitch and the investment pitch was a success. Aurora and her assistant, boarded the plane. Aurora asked for something small to eat, just some crackers and soda. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or not, but this was something she was never familiar with; even with a few bouts of stomach flu as a child. The plane takes off and starts to New York, with a fuel stop planned in Italy, but the flight was 16 hours and she had plenty of time to sleep


	21. Love's Labour Lost

***(Movie part) Now during this time in the Avengers movie, Loki and Thor reunited and argued on a mountain. He was taken to the Helicarrier after watching Thor, Captain American and Iron Man battle in the forest over him and the Tesseract.****

He knew where it was, but just wasn't telling anyone. Despite being separated from the staff, his powers were still great. Through Selvig, the portal device was ready now, thanks to the iridium as Aurora had said. He commanded them to take it to New York immediately to Stark Tower to begin the invasion.

***(Movie part) Loki used his mind control to cause Bruce Banner to destroy the Helicarrier, thus scattering the heroes and damaging it. Barton managed to free him, but was lost in a fight with Black Widow during the breakout. Coulson is stabbed and Loki gets away*** 

(All of this is happening while she is flying home)

Aurora has arrived in New York in the early morning. She is scheduled to see her doctor in the morning. Her doctor, Dr. Marshall, has her give him a urine sample and takes some blood. He does an examination of her stomach and she is a bit tender. The doctor said they foreign food may have upset her stomach, he also discussed her sexual activity as well. He agrees to analyze the samples and call her later with the results. She heads back to her office. She wasn't sure if she was tired or sick, but her notes, data and prototypes would be dropped off at the office. Her assistant had been a tremendous support during the trip. She doesn't stay for long and heads home to finally sleep in her own bed, but this time without Loki.

Loki meets with Selvig on the top of Stark tower. Loki sees Stark coming and welcomes the interface with his betrothed's ex lover.

**(Movie part)***He smirks and says to Tony, "Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity."

"Um, actually I'm planning to threaten you." Says Tony.

"You should've left your armor on for that." replies Loki.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the glowing stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" asks Tony

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, threatening it." Says Stark, walking towards his bar. "You sure you don't want a drink? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear? " asks Loki confidently.

"The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes type thing." As Tony messes with his bracelets.

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I've give you that one, but let's do a head count: Your brother, the demi-god, a super soldier- a living legend who quite lives up to the name, a man with breath taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins and you big fella. And you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki smirks.

"Not a great plan, when they come and they will, they'll come for you." Says Tony walking towards him.

"I have an army." says Loki

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point, there is no crown, no throne, no version where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's all too much, but if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Says Tony.

How your friends be fighting me, when they're too busy fighting you?" as he takes his staff and touches Tony's chest. Loki says, "This usually works." Tony starts to ramble. Angry, Loki picks up Tony by his face and says, "You will all fall before me." as Tony goes flying out the window. Loki is knocked down by the Mark 7 armor flying. She feels Loki get blasted by Tony.

Suddenly, Aurora wakes up. "Loki….he's in trouble." She hurries to her closet and changes her clothes. She starts to feel what Loki's feeling. She looks out of her window toward the direction of Stark tower. She sees a large blue light beaming straight up into the atmosphere. She smiles. "So he was successful. I must get to him, that's where he'll be." She searches her thoughts and can see him there, standing in full armor, glancing at the chaos, watching hundreds of aliens descend on New York.

Suddenly, her phone rings. She glances at the caller ID and sees that it is Dr. Marshall's office.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Lawson, this is Stacy from Dr. Marshall's office. I was calling to tell you the results of your labs."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Ms. Lawson, when was your last period?" asks Stacy.

"About 4 weeks ago, why?"

"Well, your urine and blood are showing extremely high levels of HcG hormone. Dr. Marshall believes that you might be pregnant."

Aurora says nothing. Stacy says, "Hello? Ms. Lawson, are you still there?"

"Yes…. Are you sure?" she asks.

Stacy replies, "Yes, these types of levels are usually seen in women that are at least 8-10 weeks along, but according to your report, you are only 4 weeks. Dr. Marshall wants you to come in for an ultrasound, just to make sure it's not false. Tomorrow morning anytime is fine."

Aurora says, "okay" and hangs up. She felt like a ton of bricks had hit her. She concentrated as hard as she could, but this time, she could not see Loki at all. This worried her. Things looked dreadful. There were so many things flying in the sky, but she had to get to Stark Tower to tell Loki about her pregnancy. She had known something was going on inside of her. She thought it was due to the mind link with Loki, but no matter, she had to tell him the news. She glances down at her abdomen and caresses it gently. She would worry about everything else later. She gathers what strength she has and heads down the elevator to her car. As she drives out of her parking garage, there are bombs going off everywhere. She drives her car as close as she can to the middle of Times Square. Stark Tower was still about 10 blocks away. She quickly runs as fast as she can, to defend herself, she had to summon her psionic energy at will. She ducked in to a coffee shop, where people were huddled scared, holding their children in fear from the invasion outside. Aurora stops to look at the parents and their children. Guilt began to overtake her. What had she done? This was not supposed to happen. Loki needed to stop, they were going have a child together now and she needed to get to him. Aurora stops, takes a few breaths and her eyes start to darken. She is now able to summon the power, due to her previous practice on her own over a lifetime. Suddenly, a Chitauri soldier storms into the shop, Aurora holds her hands out and blasts him. She turns around to scream at the people, "Get out of here, get down below into the subway, NOW!" The people take off running and she walks outside heading to Stark Tower.

During this time, Loki and Thor have been battling on the roof of the Tower. The Chitauri are everywhere. She sees a large insect like ship emerge out of the portal. She outside of the Stark Tower, she can see Captain America, Barton, Black Widow and Thor, battling the Chitauri and Tony flying down to join them. She closes her eyes and whispers, "Loki, I need you."

Loki is on a Chitauri glider, zipping all over the downtown. He momentarily feels her call to him. "Aurora, where are you?" She answers, "Heading to you, my love. We need to talk, something has happened to me." Loki tries to reply but the connection is broken. Aurora is almost to Stark Tower. She quickly uses her powers to clear her way from the mass of Chitauri aliens. Thankfully the rest of the superheroes were tied up with a bunch of aliens to notice her, enter Stark Tower. There is now power and the elevator is not working, so she starts to climb the stairs, using what energy and strength she had left, fighting her way to the tower had left her exhausted.

**(Movie moment) Loki says, "Send the rest." A large army of Chitauri ships descend out of the portal. The Avengers are battling more and more Chitauri. Clint finds Loki on a glider and shoots at him. He catches the arrow and it explodes, sending him flying down to the top balcony of Stark Tower. Suddenly the Hulk appears, Loki calls him a dull creature and then the Hulk smashes Loki and leaves him in a crater.*** 

Aurora breaks through the door to find him lying there. She runs over to him, after the Hulk has disappeared. "Oh Loki. Are you okay?" She shakes him and he wakes out of his stupor. She pulls him up out of the crater, but he is still weak.

"Aurora what are you doing here? You need to leave, you could get hurt."

"No, I won't. I had to see you. Before you left me in Stuttgart, I got sick. I went to China for the business after you left. I did my pitch and then came straight here to New York. I went to my doctor today, because I was still sick. It turns out, I'm pregnant. You are going to be a father."

Loki looks at her and smiles. He starts to tear up. "I'm so happy, my love. How far along are you?" as he puts his hand on her stomach.

"I'm not sure, they think 4 weeks maybe, but the labs show it may be further along than that."

"They will be here for me, you know. I can't risk losing you to these puny creatures. You must leave me. You and my baby need to be safe. I'm too weak to get up. I love you so much, Aurora, but you need to leave. Our baby must be safe. No matter what, I promise I will return for you." He tries to push her away.

"No, I won't go. I can't take it. I will never be able to make it without you. My heart feels like it is being ripped apart. I can't lose you, Loki. I love you." as she grabs him and hugs him and kisses him and cries.

"Go Aurora now. Leave. They are coming for me." He leans over to kiss her, "I will be back for you." She hears the sounds of grunting and rocket boosters, the Avengers were coming for him. "I love you Loki." And she takes off running, holding back tears. Little did she know, that the Stark surveillance cameras caught everything that had just transpired.

***(End of Movie moment) Loki is cornered by the Avengers in the tower. He is taken to Central Park in Chains and muzzle; led by Thor. The Tesseract is placed into a glass case, while the rest of the Avengers watch as Thor nods to them and Loki glances up before transport back to Asgard.***

Loki glances around the park, muzzle on. He feels Aurora's presence. Just before he is transported, he glances up to see Aurora by a tree looking at him, making a heart with her hands over her stomach. She watches as Loki places his head down and grabs the teleport device. He closes his eyes as Thor touches the other handles and sends her a telekinetic message: "I will return for you both. We will be together." She smiles as both Loki and Thor disappear into the blue beam darting towards the sky. She blows a kiss and turns and leaves to head home, staring at the diamond on her finger. She realizes it was time to start preparing for a life without her soul mate and birth of a new life, one created by their love, a bond to bind them forever.

NOTE: I've considered doing an epilogue/sequel, but I'm not sure if I should or not. Or even to pepper it with Thor the Dark World bits or not. If you have any ideas, please shoot them at me...


End file.
